


7 Days in a Week

by wintermadness



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermadness/pseuds/wintermadness
Summary: 1 tahun Seungwoo mengenal Byungchan. Namun hanya butuh 7 hari untuk membuatnya jatuh sedalam-dalamnya dan hanya butuh 1 malam untuk membuat Seungwoo hancur sehancur-hancurnya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	7 Days in a Week

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning : Major Character Death, Graphic Depiction of Blood
> 
> Siapin posisi senyaman-nyamannya ya sebelum baca ini. Because it will be looong ride. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk prompter yang sudah berbagi prompt sebagus ini untuk ditulis🖤 
> 
> So enjoy the ride.

Angin musim panas mulai bertiup dengan gaduh menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan yang kering hingga terlepas dari rantingnya. Matahari yang belum sepenuhnya tegak bahkan sudah bisa membuat kulit siapa saja seperti tertusuk tusuk dibuatnya. Tapi semua hal itu tak sedikit pun membuat lelaki bersetelan rapih itu menurunkan sederajat pun lengkungan senyum di bibirnya.

Kakinya berjalan mantap menaiki satu demi persatu anak tangga yang tak terhitung seberapa jumlahnya. Sekilas jika di lihat tempat ini seperti sebatas hamparan hijau tak berujung dengan ribuan anak tangga menanjak di satu sisinya. Tapi jika di lihat lebih jelas ada banyak batu-batu simetris yang di tata dengan jarak yang sama antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

Benar kata orang, semakin tinggi kita berada semangin kuat juga angin yang menerjang. Benar secara kiasan maupun secara harfiah. Buktinya saat ini helayan rambut di dahinya terbelah mengacaukan tatanan rambut yang sudah disiapkan sedemikian rupa dari rumah. Tapi lagi lagi hal itu tidak menjadi masalah asalkan sebuket bunga daisy di tanganya tetap tertata rapih di genggamannya. Sesekali ia mencium bunga itu untuk memastikan apakah harumnya masih ada di sana.

Mungkin akan memusingkan jika mencari sesuatu di tempat seluas ini. Tapi baginya semua sudah di luar kepala, tak terhitung berapa kali ia melewati napakan penuh rumput hijau ini. Tujuannya tetap sama. Menuju satu batu dengan tulisan yang hanya dengan membacanya saja bisa menambah kapasitas senyumannya dan juga membuat jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Mungkin debaran bersemangat, mungkin debaran cinta, dan mungkin juga debaran karena takut. Takut akan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah tidak lagi ada di dimensi yang sama.

Bibirnya tersenyum pahit menatap nanar batu hitam dengan secarik informasi umum tapi menyakitkan yang terukir disana. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus tersenyum, ia yakin 'yang disana' tidak akan suka bila ia berkunjung hanya untuk sekedar mengurai air mata. Ia harus tersenyum karena tidak banyak hari yang bisa ia habiskan untuk tersenyum dihadapanya.

Mungkin ini bukan hari spesial tapi hari dimana ia bisa mendatangi tempat ini pasti menjadi hari yang bahagia. Setidaknya untuk ia dan 'yang disana'. Ia mencoba membaca tulisan di batu itu dalam benaknya. Seakaan ia memanggil sosok itu kembali ke dalam ingatannya. Ia kembali tersenyum, ia berhasil. Berhasil menarik benak dan pikirannya jauh kewaktu dimana mereka masih sama sama mengijakan kaki mereka di bumi yang sama.

* * *

“Chan arah jam satu”

“Jam satu siang apa malem?”

“Ya sama aja gak sih sat?!”

Byungchan memecahkan tawanya melihat raut wajah hanse yang siap untuk meninjunya saat itu juga. Pandangannya lalu bergulir ke arah jam satu seperti yang dikatakan hanse. Kantin saat ini tidak bisa di katakan sepi, tidak bisa juga di katakan ramai. Dari balik lalu lalang mahasiswa teknik yang tidak banyak Byungchan kenal, Ia menemukan seorang laki laki sedang menatap kearahnya. Walau Byungchan tidak yakin, Ia mencoba melihat ke sekelilingnya memastikan apa benar orang itu melihat kearahnya. Dilihat dari banyaknya orang di sekitar sini bisa sajakan yang di pandangi bukan Byungchan?

“Ah bukan gue kali se, bisa aja lo kan?”

Hanse mengangkat bahunya “terserah sih”

Dan jika saja seseorang sejauh 4 meja dari Byungchan bisa mendengar apa yang Ia katakan mungkin orang itu bisa mati kutu dan kabur saat itu juga.

“Manis banget ya sik?”

“Hah es tehnya? Punya gue enggak ah”

Seungsik akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop sejenak demi menyesap es teh yang katanya 'manis banget' itu. Dan Ia tidak menemukan fakta bahwa es tehnya semanis itu. Biasa menurut Seungsik. Sampai Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Seungwoo, dan akhirnya menemukan hal yang tidak biasa. Tatapan Seungwoo misalnya.

“Bolong gak sih woo jidatnya kalo lo liatin terus?”

“Hah? Enggak orang gua ngeliatin gerobak soto”

“ **Manis banget ya** gerobak sotonya”

Tidak ada gunanya memang beralibi didepan Seungsik, Ia jelas yang paling mengerti hal ini yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh objeknya itu sendiri. Jadi yang Seungwoo lakukan hanyalah memasang senyum bodohnya lalu merebahkan kepalanya diatas tas laptop Seungsik yang diletakan diatas meja kantin sambil masih menatap objek yang dari tadi Ia pandanginya.

“Jujur gue kasian sama lo, tapi jatohnya creepy gak sih kalo lo liatin terus kayak gitu”

“Lo liat dong sik-anjir dia ketawa! aduh senyumnya tuh manis banget”

Tidak ada yang bisa Seungwoo lakukan selain membenamkan kepalanya diatas tas laptop Seungsik dan mengatakan 'manis banget' pada ciptaan tuhan yang sedang terduduk di salah satu meja kantin fakultas teknik bersama teman temannya sambil bersenda gurau. Seungsik juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menggelengkan kepala dan mengasihaninya.

“Kenapa gak lo ajak kenalan aja sih?”

“Ya lo liat aja dong sik anaknya secakep itu, se famous itu. Masa mau sama yang bentukannya kayak gue?”

“Ya lo gak akan pernah taukan kalo gak pernah coba?”

Seungwoo tidak membalas ucapan Seungsik. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali menatap wajah yang dihiasi senyum cerah itu. Mencoba? Ini bukan kosa kata baru untuk Seungwoo eksplorasi, Pasalnya Ia telah hampir puluhan kali sampai ketahap mencoba.

Seperti suatu hari di musim ulangan misalnya. Ia bukanya sekali bertemu Byungchan bahkan hampir tiap hari di minggu sebelum mulai pekan ujian ia selalu bertemu Byungchan di perpustakanaan kampusnya, sedang membaca buku dengan kitmad. Di kelilingi teman-temannya yang bahkan Seungwoo hapal susunan anggotanya.

Dan hari itu lagi lagi Seungwoo di beri kesempatan untuk melihat senyum itu lagi. Senyum secerah mataharinya, sedang menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin supaya tidak membuat kebisingan. Seungwoo tidak bisa. Dunianya disekitarnya seperti berhenti berputar, semua terliat buram kecuali satu orang dengan senyum terbaiknya.

“Woo, ngapain di tengah jalan” bisik Seungsik.

Dengan begitu dunia disekitarnya kembali berputar. Menyadarkannya kalau senyuman itu hanya bisa Ia lihat dari jarak yang tidak pernah bisa dikatakan dekat. Tapi Seungwoo tidak pernah bosan, tidak juga merasa kurang. Mau dilihat dari jarak berapapun atau dihari sepanas apa pun efeknya selalu sama untuk sengwoo. Menyejukkan dan memberikan rasa hangat. Sesuatu yang berlawanan bukan? Tapi hebatnya senyum Byungchan bisa mewujudkannya.

Sampai Seungsik pun hapal soal ini. Soal mencari tempat duduk terdekat dengan Byungchan. Untuk mendapat view Paling bagus untuk melihat senyum mataharinya tentu saja (ingatkat Seungsik untuk tidak membuat gestur mual setelah ini). Jujur Seungsik juga merasa ini menyeramkan melihat tingkah Seungwoo yang terus mencuri curi pandang ke arah Byungchan. Jika ia Byungchan mungkin Ia telah menghabisi Seungwoo karena telah ketahuan memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi seperti disihir, yang ditatap tidak pernah menyadari bahwa selama ini ada mahkluk yang sering memperhatikannya sampai sedetail itu.

Seungwoo bahkan sudah dititik dimana Ia tahu bahwa Snoopy adalah karakter favorit Byungchan. Dan jangan lupakan tokoh kuning kecil yang selalu bersama snoopy (anak ayam kalau kata Seungwoo). Sampai kadang tanpa sadar Ia membeli sesuatu berbau snoopy dan berakhir mengoleksinya hingga semeja penuh. Investasi pikirnya, kalau suatu saat Ia bisa membawa Byungchan ke kamar kosnya Ia akan memamerkannya dan memberikan sebagian atau bahkan semua koleksinya. Sangat visioner. Tapi sangat kurang dalam progam kerja jangka pendeknya.

Jangan kira Seungwoo tau semua ini hasil dari menanyai teman Byungchan apa lagi dari orangnya langsung. Tentu saja ini semua Ia dapatkan dari hasil stalking dan riset barang barang yang dipakai Byungchan dilapangan. Gantungan tas, case handphone sampai semua isi tempat pensilnya yang sedang tercecer di lantai perpus sekarang pun semua berbau snoopy.

Byungchan terlihat terkejut ketika tempat pensilnya tersenggol hingga jatuh dan mencuri perhatian penghuni perpus. Ia membuat gestur meminta maaf dan mulai memungiti isinya. Seungwoo yang berjarak 2 bangku dari sana rasanya ingin sekali berlari dan membantu Byungchan. Tapi otaknya berperang entah untuk apa. Badanya terasa kaku dan jantungnya berdegup kencang memikirkan 'apakah ini waktunya ia akan menampakan diri dihadapan Byungchan?'. Tapi persetan Seungwoo bangun dari kursinya. Tapi lebih persetan lagi ia terlambat, seorang perempuan yang duduknya bahkan lebih jauh darinya sudah membantu Byungchan terlebih dahulu. Mendapatkan senyum cerah itu langsung dari Byungchan, dengan jarak sedekat itu. Tanpa pergulatan. Tanpa ragu.

Entah karena takdir belum mengizinkannya atau keberanian Seungwoo yang tidak sebesar itu untuk sampai ke tahap 'mencoba', ia tidak pernah berhasil sampai kesana. Tapi Ia punya tekad, suatu saat ia pasti akan menyampaikan perasaanya lewat bibirnya sendiri tanpa peduli bagaimana pun caranya. Takdir pun tidak akan menghalangi Seungwoo jika saat itu tiba.

Begitu katanya tadi malam saat Seungwoo sedang berbaring di kasur kosnya sambil merenungkan bagaimana nasibnya dengan sang pujaan hati dalam diamnya. Nyatanya saat Byungchan terlihat mondar mandir di koridor fakultas dengan panik karena tidak menemukan jas labnya dan kelihatan sedang mencari seseorang yang dapat Ia pinjami, dan disana ada Seungwo seorang mahasiswa kerajinan yang selalu membawa jas lab di tasnya-

“Byung-”  
“BYUNGCHAN!”

Takdir lagi lagi tidak mengizinkannya.

“SEJUN!!! lo liat jas lab gua gak? aduh mati gue”

“Ini jas lab lo ketinggalan di tukang mie ayam bodoh”

“Eh iya anjir, tolol banget. Bisa di usir gue sama pak kumis. Makasih ya jes”

“Jas jes jas jes, tau gitu gue tinggal aja itu kain kumel”

“Wets gini gini penghantar gue menuju tak terbatas dan melampauinya nih”

“Bodo amat”

“Iye iye, makasih Sejun cakep”

Lagi lagi senyum itu. Senyum yang cerahnya mungkin bisa membuat matahari iri melihatnya. Bahkan Seungwoo juga iri dengan fakta bahwa senyuman itu tidak pernah dialamatkan padanya. Seungwoo paham betul Byungchan anak yang periang dan dengan mudahnya memberikan senyum cerah kepada setiap orang. Kecuali, Seungwoo.

Entah lah yang mana yang salah disini, takdir atau dirinya. Yang jelas di percobaanya yang entah ke berapa puluh ini Seungwoo berakhir dengan menggenggam erat jas labnya. Dan membuat Seungwoo sadar akan satu hal,

Senyum itu...

tidak pernah hadir untuknya.

Kalau dihitung hitung mungkin hampir setahun dari Seungwoo tau bahwa Byungchan juga mahasiswa univnya dan beberapa bulan panjang dilewati Seungwoo untuk mulai 'mencoba' dan berpuluh puluh kali juga Ia gagal 'mencoba'. Orang orang bilang kegagalan adalah 'ibu' dari keberhasilan jadi Seungwoo terus mencoba. Tapi Seungwoo sudah mempunyai terlalu banyak 'ibu' sekarang dan para 'ibu'nya itu tidak ada yang melahirkan keberhasilan untuknya.

Seungwoo akui Ia cukup bersyukur dengan hanya dapat melihat senyuman Byungchan walau dari jauh sekalipun, tapi ada kalanya Ia juga merasa seperti manusia biasa yang merasa tidak cukup dan ingin lebih. Ada kalanya Ia lelah dan merasa semesta sedang mempercundanginya. Dan ada kalanya juga Ia merasa tidak pantas merasakan itu semua jika di banding senyuman Byungchan yang punya andil besar dalam semangat hidupnya. Tapi wajarkan jika Ia merasa lelah dan ingin mengakhirinya?

Benar Byungchan seperti matahari untuknya. Dan benar juga bahwa fakta matahari itu sangat jauh untuk dapat dijangkau. Jadi akhirnya disinilah Seungwoo, di tahap tidak lagi membeli barang dengan karakter snoopy, tidak lagi memperhatikan hari hari Byungchan yang sering mondar mandir lewat koridor fakultasnya dan tidak lagi berharap dipertemukan dalam satu ruangan dengan Byungchan. Dia akan berhenti. Jika memang takdir Seungwoo akan berakhir dengan Byungchan pasti semesta akan memudahkannya bukan? Tapi yang diterjadi selama ini adalah kebalikannya. Jadi mulai sekarang Ia akan berhenti memikirkan apa pun tentang Byungchan.

* * *

Tapi Seungwoo hanya manusia biasa. Mana tahu soal takdir di hari esok, lusa atau minggu depan. Mana tahu bahwa perasaan manusia dapat di bolak balikkan dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Dan mana tahu juga kalau Ia bakal di guyur segelas es teh yang baru saja Ia pesan di siang hari bolong.

“EH!! Ya ampun sorry sorry, sorry banget sumpah, aduh kena baju lagi, gimana nih... gue ganti ya es tehnya? Lo bawa jaket gak? Atau mau pake punya gue?”

Byungchan sang pelaku pengguyuran bukan, mungkin lebih tepat penabrakan bahu Seungwoo terus saja menyerocos tentang rasa bersalahnya. Sedangkan Seungwoo malah membeku ditempatnya. Bukan, bukan karena kaget terguyur es teh di siang bolong. Seungwoo juga tidak tau ilmu sihir apa yang di gunakan oleh mata bulat Byungchan tapi ketika ia menatapnya dengan jarak sedekat ini mulutnya menjadi keluh. Butuh tenaga yang cukup besar sampai akhirnya otak Seungwoo dapat bekerja dan membalas serbuan dari Byungchan.

“Maafin gue ya, lo gapapa kan?”

“Hah? Oh gapapa kok gapapa banget” Setidaknya itulah yang dapat Seungwoo katakan.

“Mau pake jaket gue? Kalo mau gapapa pake aja”

“Hah? Gak usah, iya gak usah. Bawa kok”

“Beneran? Kalo gitu gue ganti es tehnya ya?”

“Enggak usah sumpah”

Entah terbiasa melihat Byungchan dari jarak yang jauh atau memang murni kebodohannya, tanpa sadar Seungwoo memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Byungchan sambil terus berkata 'gapapa' dan perlahan hilang dibalik kerumunan anak anak teknik yang sedang lapar laparnya.

Hal itu sukses membuat Byungchan heran dan membuat Seungsik yang dari tadi menyaksikan kebodohan Seungwoo, menepuk jidat.

Sekarang Seungwoo tahu. Takdir tidak pernah salah. Yang salah disini adalah akal sehatnya yang kabur entah kemana.

Sejak saat itu niatnya untuk melupakan Byungchan hilang tanpa jejak. Yang terus terpatri di kepalanya adalah kejadian saat Byungchan menabraknya dan pada akhirnya setelah berbulan bulan bisa berbicara dua arah dengan Byungchan. Itu prestasi terbesar Seungwoo, pasti ia akan mengingatnya dengan jelas tanpa melupakan sedikit pun detailnya. Walau setelah itu dia habis diceramahi Seungsik atas kebodohannya yang tidak memanfaatkan momen itu untuk meminjam jaket Byungchan yang siapa tahu akan mengatarkannya pada gerbang 'mencoba'.

Tapi jujur, bagi Seungwoo bisa berbicara langsung dengan Byungchan saja sudah sebuah pencapaian. Ia merasa serakah jika memanfaatkan moment itu untuk berinteraksi dengan Byungchan. Yang di balas Seungsik dengan 'polos banget si lo'.

Tentu Seungwoo tidak terima karena dia tidak sepolos itu. Ia hanya tidak tau cara memulai membuka obrolan dan merasa tidak menemukan topik yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Byungchan. Tapi berkat pencerahan dari Seungsik, Seungwoo bertekad untuk mencobanya lagi. Mencoba untuk menunggu saatnya dengan Byungchan tiba.

Tapi seperti sebuah siklus, yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang bahkan Seungwoo sudah tau pasti jadinya.

“Woo lu gak balik?”

“Bentar lagi deh”

Seungsik hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat temannya yang terduduk di koridor fakultas mereka sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut bangunan. Sudah 5 hari Seungwoo seperti anak ayam kebingungan mencari induknya. Dan Seungsik jelas tau apa penyebabnya.

“Sibuk ulangan kali woo, abis uts kali aja ketemu lagi”

Akhirnya Seungwoo meraih uluran tangan Seungsik untuk berdiri. Mungkin Seungsik benar ini pekan ujian pasti Byungchan sibuk belajar untuk mengakhiri ujian kali ini. Jadi walaupun lagi lagi tidak di izin kan semesta Seungwoo hanya bisa pasrah dengan takdir. Takdir tidak bisa di salahkan bukan?

* * *

Benar. Seribu persen benar bahwa takdir tidak bisa disalahkan. Malahan di titik ini Seungwoo ingin berterima kasih karena takdir menghendakinya rapat organisasi sampai malam dan meminjamkan motornya kepada Heo Chan untuk mencetak proposal acara fakultasnya. Karena setelah seharian lelah beraktifitas ia kembali melihat mataharinya. Yang dapat bersinar walau pun di malam hari, walau pun di tempat segelap halte fakultas teknik sekalipun.

Byungchan hanya sendirian disini. Jadi berdua dengan Seungwoo setelah ia datang dan duduk kurang lebih satu meter dari Byungchan. Ini sudah jam 10 malam bukankah berbahaya berada di tempat sepi seperti ini sendirian malam malam begini?

Otak Seungwoo berperang. Apakah Ia harus menanyakan alasan Byungchan sendirian disini, selarut ini atau diam diam menemaninya sampai apapun yang Byungchan tunggu itu datang. Atau bahkan memulai topik tentang insiden 'pengguyuran teh' kemarin?

Seungwoo benar benar tidak tau apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Hanya memikirkan dia akan berbicara pada Byungchan saja sudah membuat jantungnya ingin keluar. Ia tidak pernah menyiapkan skenario bercakap dengan Byungchan di halte teknik selarut ini ditambah Byungchan hanya diam dari tadi sambil menatap kendaraan lalu lalang. Otaknya seperti berhenti bekerja. Tapi bibirnya tidak.

“Kenapa sendirian disini?”

Byungchan terlihat menoleh kaget mendengar suara Seungwoo. Matanya membulat lucu seperti anjing kecil yang kebingungan. Byungchan celingukan melihat sekelilingnya yang di dapati tidak ada orang lain selain ia dan Seungwoo di halte itu.

“Lo ngomong sama gue?”

Seungwoo tidak tau kenapa pertanyaanya bisa segitu mengagetkannya untuk Byungchan mukanya jelas jelas terperangah sampai mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Seungwoo hanya bisa merapalkan doa dalam hatinya supaya tidak terjun langsung untuk mencubiti pipi Byungchan.

“Iyakan kita cuma berdua, masa sama setan hehe”

Entah bagaimana suara jangkrik imaginer bisa terdengan jelas disana. Seungwoo sadar bahwa humornya tidak membantu, jadi Seungwoo menghentikan tawa garingnya. Seungwoo ingin kabur saja rasanya. Tapi kakinya seperti terpaku di lantai halte bus ini, satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

“Kirain lagi telponan gitu, bisa aja kan? Lo sendiri ngapain malem malem disini?”

“Abis rapat organisasi”

“Gak pulang?”

“Motornya dipinjem temen buat ngeprint”

Byungchan mengangguk paham.

Selagi hening diatara mereka Seungwoo berusaha menarik napas sebanyak banyaknya agar tidak gugup. Dari tadi Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Byungchan seperti robot. Mungkin robot jauh lebih berimprovisasi dari pada apa yang Seungwoo lakukan. Tapi dipikir lagi ini kesempatan emas bukan? Jika Ia tidak menggunakan ini ia mungkin akan menyesal seumur hidupnya. Dan tidak lagi, Seungwoo tidak ingin lagi mendengar kata menyesal dalam hidupnya.

“Lo yang waktu itu nabrak gue dikantin teknik kan?”

Byungchan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalanan sepi itu ke arah Seungwoo. Ia menyipikan matanya mengingat ingat peristiwa seminggu yang lalu.

Byungchan menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya antusias “OH! Lo yang kesiram es teh sampe baju lo kuyupkan? Iya iya gua inget”

Sekarang Seungwoo tau, bagaimana Ia dimata Byungchan.

“Iya yang itu”

“Yaampun ketemu lagi, maaf ya waktu itu gue beneran lagi buru buru, tiba tiba dosen gue minta ganti jam”

“Iya gapapa kok”

“Terus kenapa lo langsung pergi sih?”

Benar, tidak seharusnya Ia membuka topik ini.

“Ya... gapapa”

“Gapapa mulu lo, bilang aja kali kalo sebel” Byungchan bercanda, efeknya ke Seungwoo tidak bercanda. Ini harus dicatat di buku sejarah Han Seungwoo sebagai hari 'senyuman pertama Byungchan untuk Seungwoo'. Seungwoo rasa kewarasannya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

“Eh gue bercanda kok”

“Hehe iya”

Lagi lagi Seungwoo memangkas percakapan mereka hingga hening kembali menyelimuti. Otaknya rasanya tiba tiba buntu. Seungwoo memang tidak pandai memanjangkan obrolan. Tapi Ia berharap Chan datang besok pagi saja supaya Ia bisa menemani Byungchan selama apapun disini.

“Lo... ehm nama lo siapa?”

“Hah?”

“Nama?”

“Seungwoo, Han Seungwoo”

Seungwoo reflek menyodorkan tangannya. Dan Ia tidak bisa lebih malu lagi dari ini ketika Byungchan tidak membalas uluran tangannya dan hanya menganganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berubah pikiran Chan harus datang sekarang juga.

“Gue Choi Byungchan, gak usah pake salaman segala kali, kayak mau peresmian gedung aja”

Byungchan menertawai ucapannya sendiri, Seungwoo juga ingin sekali menertawai kehidupannya dan persetan dengan motornya, Ia ingin lari saat ini juga. Meninggalkan Byungchan dan semua harga dirinya.

“Lo kenapa kaku deh, santai aja kali gue bercanda lagi kok itu. Lucu banget sih”

Jika Seungwoo es batu mungkin Ia sudah mencair saat ini juga. Mataharinya, mataharinya terlalu banyak memberinya sinar malam ini. Dibanding dengan apa yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu satu tahun ini, Seungwoo rasa 10 menit sekarang jauh lebih menguras oksigen di paru parunya. Seungwoo tidak bisa menangani ini semua Ia butuh-

“Woo! Sorry ya lama, rame tadi. gua jadi cabut sama Seunsik aja ya”

Seungwoo tidak percaya apa itu law of attraction. Tapi ketika Ia rapalkan Chan untuk segera mengembalikan motornya, dan motornya pun kembali. Tapi masalahnya Byungchan sama sekali belum terlihat akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Dan jika Byungchan begitu maka Seungwoo punya rasa lebih banyak lagi untuk tinggal.

“Lo masih lama disini?”

“Iya kayaknya... temen gue... gak dateng dateng nih”

“Mau gue anterin balik?”

“Ehm... rumah lo dimana?”

“Gue ngekos. Kosan gue di deket fakultas hukum itu, kosan ungu”

“Oh... OH IYA IYA! Gue tau! Deket kosan temen gue tuh, boleh... bareng gak?

Seungwoo lupa mimpi apa ia semalam, sampai sampai dipenghujung hari ini ia bisa memboncengi Byungchan di motornya. Tidak peduli mimpi apa itu, Ia harus mencatat hari ini sebagai hari terberuntung dalam hidupnya. Hari dimana akhirnya salah satu 'ibu'nya melahirkan keberhasilan untuknya. Hari dimana akhirnya ia dapat 'mencoba'.

* * *

Ia pikir kemarin adalah hari terberuntung dalam hidupnya bisa bercakap dengan Byungchan berdua di halte teknik lalu mengantarnya pulang walaupun hanya sampai kosan temannya. Tapi ternyata hari ini, hari senin yang harus nya menjadi hari paling berat diantara 6 hari lainnya, ia malah menemukan Byungchan terduduk di rumah makan di depan kampusnya. Dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

“Seungwoo!”

Ia pikir ini hanya halusinasinya saja. Tapi semakin iya jalan mendekat ke meja yang Byungchan duduki semakin jelas pula kalau itu benar Byungchan. Sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

“Seungwoo kan? Sini duduk”

“Lo... sendirian?”

“Iya, tadi abis makan sama temen gue”

Seungwoo menggukan kepalanya. Jujur walau sudah membocengi Byungchan selama 10 menit tetap saja duduk berhadapan langsung dengan Byungchan adalah tantangan terberat bagi Seungwoo. Ia sampai bingung harus menatap kemana, kertas berlaminasi berisi pilahan menu pun akhirnya yang menjadi pilihan. Setelah berhasil menghindar dengan cara memesan sepiring nasi goreng, sekarang ia harus memakan makan sorenya dengan ditatapi Byungchan. Ternyata benar hari senin adalah hari yang berat tanpa terkecuali.

“Santai aja woo, gue gak minta kok”

Seungwoo langsung memelankan tempo menyendoknya. Ternyata strateginya untuk makan dengan cepat lalu segara pulang dapat dibaca dengan jelas oleh Byungchan.

Byungchan juga tau bahwa Seungwoo terlihat tidak nyaman ditatapi olehnya jadi ia memilih mengalihkan pandangan kearah meja lain, memperhatikan sekumpulan anak seusianya yang sedang makan tapi lebih banyak ramainya. Bibirnya ikut menyunggingkan senyum ketika mereka tertawa dengan hebohnya sambil memukul mukul meja. Jadi muncul pertanyaan di pikiran Byungchan, ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke orang di depannya.

“Oh iya woo, lo semester berapa?”

“Enam”

“Hah? Kating dong?”

Seungwoo mengangguk sambil memasukan kembali sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

“Sorry sorry harusnya gue manggil kak ya”

“Gapapa, gue suka kok di panggil Seungwoo”

...

“M-maksud gue... gue oke oke aja di panggil nama”

“Seungwoo...”

“Hmm”

“Seungwoo...”

“Kenapa?”

“Gapapa, katanya lu suka dipanggil Seungwoo”

Seungwoo tidak bisa tidak tersedak saat itu juga mendengarnya. Dan jangan lupakan senyum Byungchan saat mengatakannya. Ini gila. Byungchan gila. Dan Seungwoo tidak bisa menolak kegilaan itu. Byungchan mendorkannya segelas es teh yang tadi Seungwoo pesan tapi bukan berati Byungchan menahan tawanya melihat Seungwoo yang sebegitu kelabakannya.

“Kenapa sih woo, panik banget. Santai aja kali sama gue”

Ini aneh, tapi Byungchan tidak bisa menahan senyumannya untuk melebar lebih dari ini ketika wajah Seungwoo berubah merah setelahnya.

* * *

Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus terbiasa dengan bayang banyang Byungchan memanggil namanya kalau tidak mau jatuh dari motor nya yang hampir saja terparkir rapih di halaman kosannya.

“Seungwoo!”

Dan terbiasa pula mendapatkan senyum secerah matahari Byungchan yang sekarang dapat terlihat dari jarak kurang dari semeter. Apa lagi senyum itu sekarang hadir untuknya. Dan satu lagi hal yang Seungwoo lewatkan, yaitu soal kesehatan jantungnya setelah Byungchan mengenalnya.

“Lo... kok disini?”

“Kenapa gak boleh?”

“Eh bukan gitu, m-maksud gue-”

“Bercanda kali, gak usah panik “

Lagi-lagi Byungchan bercanda, dan lagi-lagi efeknya tidak bercanda bagi Seungwoo. Otaknya begitu banyak menerima informasi yang baginya tidak relevan soal kenapa Byungchan ada disini disiang hari tepat ketika ia pulang dari kampus. Hal yang biasa, tapi bagi otak Seungwoo sulit di terima. Mulai muncul teori teori yang sangat mungkin salah di otaknya.

“Gue lagi nunggu temen gue. Dia nyuruh gue kekosannya, tapi malah dianya gak sampe sampe.”

Dan benar, teorinya salah.

“Temen lo... ada yg ngekos disini juga?”

“Iya”

“Lantai berapa?”

“Hmm gak tau sih, gue juga baru pertama kesini, lo gak masuk?”

“Oh iya, ini mau.. eh tapi lo?”

“Ya gue gapapa nunggu di warung lagi aja”

Seungwoo pikir hanya Byungchan yang gila,

“Kalo temen lo masih lama, Mau tunggu di kosan gue dulu aja gak?”

Tapi ternyata ia jauh lebih gila. Di hari ketiga Byungchan mengenalnya, Seungwoo langsung mengajaknya untuk singgah di kamar kosnya. Tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba?

“Sorry ya berantakan”

“Santai aja kali, kamar gue lebih berantakan”

Ya mari simpulkan mereka semua gila. Karena di hari ketiga perkenalan meraka Seungwoo berhasil membawanya ke kamar kosnya. Selagi bisa menyelamatkan imagenya, Seungwoo memunguti beberapa kertas dan baju yang tercecer dilantai kamar kosnya. Selain itu, ia pikir kamarnya cukup rapih untuk di kunjungi. Byungchan pun juga terlihat nyaman duduk di atas satu satunya space terlebar disana.

Byungchan mengedarkan pandangan memindai kos dua petak Seungwoo, yang tidak bisa di kata kan lebar namun lumayan luas untuk di tinggali seorang diri. Sampai pandangannya jatuh ke satu meja di pojok ruangan dengan beranekaragam barang dengan karakter snoopy.

“Woo! Lo koleksi snoopy juga? Gue liat ya?”

Begitu diberi anggukan persetujuan oleh Seungwoo yang lebih muda langsung berlari menyeberangi kasur dan berjongkok di depan meja kecil berisi per snoopy an Seungwoo. Bibir Byungchan tidak hentinya berucap kata kata menggemaskan kepada snoopy snoopy nya. Tidak pernah Seungwoo bayangkan kalau ia akan benar-benar menyaksikan sosok Byungchan memandangi koleksi per snoopy an nya dengan senyum secerah itu yang bisa terduplikasi ke langsung ke bibir Seungwoo.

“Woo... ini beli dimana? Yee malah ngelamun”

“Hah? Oh itu beli shopy”

“Kok gue gak pernah nemu sih? Anjir lucu banget”

Setelah memandangi Byungchan dari jauh akhirnya Seungwoo bergabung untuk jongkok bersama Byungchan di depan meja pemujaan snoopy nya.

“Rata rata gue beli di online sih, soalnya mahal kalo beli langsung”

“Tau gak sih Woo, gue tuh ada selemari isinya figure snoopy semua, barang barang gue juga rata-rata Snoopy. Gila seneng banget ada yang koleksi snoopy juga”

“Selemari? Lo koleksi dari kapan?”

“Iya! Lemari kaca gitu lo tau kan? Nah segitu. Udah lama sih gue koleksinya dari sd”

Hari ini Seungwoo jadi tau satu hal. Byungchan ketika sedang menceritakan hal yang ia sukai adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dipandangi, jika Byungchan mampu bercerita selama 24 jam pun Seungwoo tidak akan lelah mendengarkannya.

“Gue segini mah belom ada apa apanya ya”

“Segini juga udah keren tau, gue di perotes mulu sama temen gue gara gara koleksinya snoopy”

“Kenapa?”

“Ya katanyanya kayak bocah lah, sialan emang. Padahal oke oke ajakan orang mau ngoleksi apa kek di umur berapa kek. Iyakan?”

Tidak, ternyata dua hal. Byungchan sedang sebal terhadap sesuatu juga akan masuk kedalam favorit Seungwoo. Ia tidak pernah tau bahwa Byungchan akan semenggemaskan ini ketika sedang sebal dan meluapkan kemarahannya. Seungwoo tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya.

“Iya chan, bener banget”

“Kan! Emang orang orang aja pada aneh, seneng deh gue bisa nemu yang sefrekuensi.”

“Gue juga seneng”

Masih sama seperti dua hari kebelakang, Seungwoo masih menjadi convo killer ketika mereka berbicara. Karena setelahnya mereka berdua jadi larut dalam karakter-karakter snoopy yang ada di depan mereka. Byungchan melirik Seungwoo yang sedang membenarkan letak lampu kecil bernentuk snoopy yang letaknya kurang ketengah. Dari jarak sedekat ini Byungchan bisa tau kalau Seungwoo tidak berbohong, jelas tercetak disana senyuman kecil Seungwoo.

“Gue pengen banget deh kasih liat lo koleksi snoopy gue”

“Apa?”

“Kalo bisa kapan kapan gue ajak deh lo liat koleksi snoopy gue” ucap Byungchan sekarang dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Byungchan lalu berdiri, kembali menyeberangi kasur kecil Seungwoo dan kembali duduk bersila di atas karpet yang awalnya ia duduki.

“Lo gak ada kaca?”

“Ada tuh disamping kamar mandi, kenapa?”

“Enggak, temen temen gue aja kali ya yang narsis di kosanya pada punya kaca segede gaban”

“Gue gak begitu suka ngaca sih”

Byungchan lalu mengangguk dan menyandarkan dirinya ditembok belakangnya. Menikmati keheningan diantara mereka. Sampai salah satu dari mereka bersuara.

“Gue beli makan dulu ya chan, lo mau di beliin apa?”

Byungchan menggeleng “gak usah gue udah makan tadi, lo abis ini ada kelas gak?”

“Enggak”

“Gue boleh disini dulu kan?”

Seungwoo mengangguk setuju dan dengan itu ia percayakan kamar kosnya pada Byungchan yang secara teknis baru ia kenal tiga hari, walau kenyataannya Seungwoo sudah mengenalnya selama satu tahun. Jadi setidaknya ia percaya Byungchan tidak akan membawa harta bedanya.

_'Please jawab gue'_

_'Gua beneran clueless'_

_'Kenapa cuma dia yang bisa'_

_'Please gue gak tau harus apa'_

Sepulang Seungwoo dari membeli makan ia mendengar suara Byungchan sedang berbicara entah dengan siapa maka ia memilih berdiam didepan pintu kosannya sampai tidak didengar lagi Byungchan berbicara. Helaan napas Byungchan adalah yang pertama kali menyambutnya.

“Sorry, Gue gak ganggukan?”

“Ganggu apa? Kan ini kosan lo harusnya gue yang bilang gitu”

“Tadi kayaknya lo lagi telponan, takut lo belom selesai”

“Eh... enggak kok enggak, emang udah kelar kok pas lo masuk”

Seungwoo sering mendengar ini dari Seungsik, soal betapa menyeramkan nya ia karena selalu menatapi Byungchan. Tapi hal itu membuat Seungwoo tau bahwa senyum Byungchan sekarang bukanlah senyuman tulus yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

Seungwoo melirik jam di handphone nya yang memperlihatkan 17.47 lalu melirik Byungchan yang sudah hampir setengah hari berada dikosannya. Byungchan malah menjadi menemaninya makan, membicarakan banyak hal dan bahkan membatunya mengerjakan tugas. Seungwoo lupa ini pengetahuan tentang Byungchan yang keberapa saking banyaknya hal baru yang ia dapat hari ini. Ternyata Byungchan sangat pandai berbahasa asing, dari mulai inggris, jepang, korea, china sampai thailand. Seungwoo di ajarkan banyak bahasa hari ini. Sampai dimana ia bisa mengatur detak jantungnya dan kemana ia harus melihat ketika berbicara dengan Byungchan. Ini seperti mimpi indah untuk Seungwoo dan ia tidak ingin seorangpun membangunkannya. Tapi sedari tadi ada satu hal yang mengganjal yang ingin Seungwoo tanyakan, tapi Seungwoo yakin kalo ia tanyakan akan membuatnya harus bangun dari mimpi indah panjangnya. Seungwoo kembali melihat handphone nya. Sekarang 18.01 sepertinya ini waktunya ia 'bangun'.

“Btw chan, temen lo udah sampe kosanya?”

Byungchan membolakan matanya. Lalu meletakan pulpen ditangannya. “Sekarang jam berapa?”

“Jam 6”

“Gila lama banget gue disini, sorry ya pasti dia udah nyampe sih tapi gak ngabarin gue. Gue balik dulu ya woo. Thanks ya”

Byungchan langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Seungwoo tau, ia bisa kapan saja bangun dari mimpi indahnya,

“Besok gue boleh kesini lagikan?”

Tapi bukan berarti mimpi indah hanya datang sekali kan?

* * *

Seungwoo tidak menyangka jika yang dimaksud Byungchan dengan besok adalah benar benar hari esoknya, alias hari setelah selasa. Hari rabu tepatnya. Seungwoo baru melangkahkan kakinya di anak tangga terakhir lantai 2 dan Byungchan sudah disana, tepat di depan pintu kosnya.

“Seungwoo!”

Seungwoo ingin sekali rasanya berterimakasih pada tuhan. Sekarang Seungwoo tau rasanya hidup sebagai teman-teman Byungchan yang berikan senyum manis setiap harinya dan dapat mendengar alunan suaranya. Baru empat hari tapi rasanya seperti hari-hari di negara ini sedang dalam musim semi. Tak peduli sepanas apa di luar sana. Senyum Seungwoo belum ada lunturnya tiga hari ini.

Seungwoo tidak tau seberapa friendly nya sifat Byungchan tapi sekarang ia memperlakukan Seungwoo seakan teman lama. Dan Seungwoo tidak pernah terbiasa dengan itu. Apalagi kewarasannya. Keluar dari kamar mandi Seungwoo di suguhkan pemandangan Byungchan sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai kosannya. Memandang langit-langit yang tidak ada menarik menariknya.

“Di kasur aja chan. Gue gelar dulu karpetnya”

“Lo setiap hari kupu-kupu?”

“Kupu-kupu apa?”

“Kuliah pulang kuliang pulang woo”

“Oh enggak kadang rapat juga sih, cuma minggu kemaren udah kelar aja, tinggal perintilan.”

“Oh jadi kura-kura”

“Lambat?”

Byungchan menggulingkan badannya keatas kasur sambil menertawai jawaban Seungwoo. Seungwoo dengan segala tingkahnya memang tidak pernah tidak menghibur Byungchan. Yang ditertawai tidak banyak protes dan melanjutkan acara menggelar karpetnya. Sekarang mereka sama sama menatap langit langit kosan Seungwoo yang tiba-tiba menjadi sebegitu menariknya untuk di tatap.

“Kok jadi lo sih yang di karpet”

“Ya? Masa gue juga di kasur”

Byungchan mengubah posisinya jadi menghadap Seungwoo “ya emang kenapa?”

Seungwoo baru tau senyum Byungchan bisa jadi menyebalkan dan tampan dalam satu kali tarikkan.

Seungwoo mengalihkan pandangan. “Ya sempit”

“Oh hehe” puas melihat telinga merah Seungwoo, Byungchan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit.

“Lo gak bosen apa?”

“Sekarang?”

“Bukan, jadi kura-kura”

“Emang nya gue selambat itu apa?”

Byungchan tidak bisa tidak tertawa mendengar jawaban Seungwoo “kura kura tuh kuliah-rapat kuliah-rapat, masa lo gak tau sih?”

“Oh, baru denger”

“Lo emang gak kepengen nongkrong nongkrong gitu?”

“Enggak, emang apa bedanya minum kopi di kosan sama disana?”

“Ya bedalah woo, suasanya tuh enak kalo di coffee shop gitu. Gak suntuk”

“Emang ya?”

“Mau coba?”

Maka mereka sekarang sampai di sebuah coffee shop yang di rekomendasikan Byungchan. Tipikal sebuah coffee shop di tengah kota yang tidak cukup besar tapi punya suasana nyaman bertema nature.

“Disini aja woo”

“Tapi itu belum di rapihin mejanya”

“Gapapa, disini viewnya bagus”

Akhirnya mereka menduduki satu meja di pojok cafe, dekat kaca yang mengarah langsung ke jalanan tanpa harus menarik keluar bangkunya karena sudah di duduki sebelumnya.

“Lo suka kopikan? Cobaiin yang ini enak deh woo”

“Oke gue yang ini, lo apa?”

“Gue gak usah lo aja”

“Masa gue minum sendiri, pesen aja yang mana. Gue bayarin”

“Hmm gue sebenernya gak minum kopi kopian”

“Oh yaudah, pesen yang non-coffee aja”

“Serius gapapa?”

“Iya pesen aja”

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama pesanan mereka telah tersaji di depan meja. Seungwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang ia bawa atas saran Byungchan. Untuk mengganti suasa menugas katanya.

“Enakkan?”

“Enak, gue baru tau ada tempat nongkrong enak di sini”

“Kan, makanya sekali kali hunting tempat tempat ngopi deh, banyak tempat bagus tau di sekitar kampus”

Tiba-tiba Byungchan menyodorkan minumannya kedepan Seungwoo. “Cobain deh, enak”

“Sedotannya”

“Gue gak rabies, minum aja”

Ini klise, Seungwoo tau. Bahkan ia sampai bosan melihat ini di adegan film, tapi entah kenapa saat ia mengalaminya langsung rasa dingin es itu sampai keperutnya. Menggelitiknya dan tidak mau hilang.

“Enakkan?”

Seungwoo mengangguk, entah kenapa kemampuannya berinteraksi dengan Byungchan yang empat hari ini ia pelajari menguap entah kemana. Matanya jadi hanya ingin fokus ke layar laptopnya tanpa tau harus mengetikan apa disana.

Byungchan diam diam menyunggingkan senyumnya. Byungchan tau. Empat hari mengenal Seungwoo juga membuat Byungchan tau banyak hal tentang Seungwoo. Tentang Seungwoo yang tidak banyak berekspresi. Tentang Seungwoo yang kura-kura. Dan tentang Seungwoo yang sering salah tingkah di depannya. Byungchan tidak tau apa yang membuat Seungwoo sebegitu groginya, padahal Byungchan sudah mencoba seramah mungkin. Tapi sedikit banyak Byungchan menikmati saat saat Seungwoo mulai mengalihkan tatapannya dan telinganya berubah merah.

Byungchan menolehkan pandangannya mendengar suara heboh dari sedotan Seungwoo yang menyedot udura dari cup kosong kopinya.

“Nih mau punya gue?”

“Enggak”

Byungchan menopangkan tangan didagunya sambil menatap Seungwoo, memandangi Seungwoo yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Yang di pandangi pun mengangkat wajahnya.

“Kenapa?”

Byungchan menggeleng, dan kembali memperhatikan Seungwoo dalam diam. Byungchan dapat melihat dengan jelas Seungwoo mulai gelagapan dan kembali menyedot cup kopinya yang sudah kosong menghadirkan suara ribut lagi disana. Byungchan tersenyum lalu menyodorkan minumannya.

“Minum aja”

Seungwoo kembali menggeleng. Membuat poni panjang di depan dahinya berayun mengikuti gelengan kepalanya. Tangan Byungchan bergerak kesana, keponi panjang Seungwoo dan mengangkatnya. Menampilkan jidat Seungwoo. Tanpa tau sedari tadi Seungwoo menahan napasnya.

“Lo cakep deh kalo jidatan, kayak fakboy ibu kota”

Seungwoo tidak tau lagi apakah nyawa dan raganya masih menyatu sekarang. Karena untuk bergerak pun Seungwoo rasa butuh effort yang tidak sedikit. Padahal cuma dua kalimat random dari Byungchan tapi Seungwoo rasanya sudah di langit ke delapan.

“Coba deh sekali kali ke kampus kayak gitu, pasti langsung banyak yang naksir”

“Termasuk lo gak?”

Byungchan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tangan nya perlahan ia tarik kembali ke atas meja membuat rambut rambut Seungwoo jatuh kembali ke keningnya. Dan berhasih membuat Seungwoo sadar dari lamuman panjangnya yang membuat bibirnya bergerak sendiri tanpa kendalinya.

“Eh maksud gue... gue bercanda kok iya bercanda, kayak lu biasa gitu”

Byungchan menegakkan duduknya, bersandar pada sandara kursi dan kembali menatap jalanan lewat kaca di sampingnya. Lalu tersenyum “iya gue tau kok”

Entah menjawab pertanyaan yang mana.

Sampai akhirnya hening menyelimuti mereka. Byungchan masih terus menatapi jalanan di sampingnya dan Seungwoo juga masih mencoba fokus kembali pada tugasnya. Sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

“Woo, tumben lu ngopi ngopi ganteng”

“Lah chan sama siapa lu?”

“Sendiri, jadi abang gonefood gue”

“Seungsik ya?”

“Siapa lagi”

“Lu sam-”

_**Brak** _

Tiba tiba gelas berisi caramel candy Byungchan tumpah membasahi meja dan lantai cafe.

“Eh sorry sorry gak sengaja, gue panggil mas nya dulu ya” kata Byungchan yang langsung berlalu pergi kearah kasir.

“Anjir kok bisa tumpah woo”

“Gak tau tuh”

“Panggil mas mas nya gih. Gua balik ya woo, kalo kesepian kosan Seungsik aja bro. Jangan keliatan jones jones amat lah”

“Ogah anjir, ngapain gue jadi obat nyamuk”

“Yaudah gue balik”

“Iya”

Setelah Chan pergi tak lama ada seorang stuff cafe yang datang untuk membereskam kekacauan di meja mereka. Dan akhirnya Byungchan kembali ke meja setelah staff itu selesai.

“Sorry tadi gue ke toilet dulu”

“Baju lo kena?”

Byungchan menggeleng “Woo, mau balik sekarang aja gak? Gue kebawa kunci kos temen gue”

Jadi walau tugas Seungwoo belum mencapai kata selesai, Seungwoo lebih memilih menutup laptopnya dan mengantar Byungchan pulang.

* * *

“Ada angin apa lu rambut di belah belah gitu kayak ketupat”

“Kim bacot Seungsik”

“Woo”

“Apa?”

“Lo... kenapa sih sawan apa gimana? Udah sering senyum senyum sendiri sekarang malah make over rambut”

“Ya emang kenapa si? Gak bisa liat orang seneng aja lo”

Seungsik hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar melihat tingkah temannya yang seperti bukan Seungwoo yang biasanya. Rambutnya di buat comma hair dan memamerkan jidat nya kemana mana.

“Woo, gue mau ngomong deh”

“Ngomong aja sih, kayak sama siapa aja”

“Gak jadi deh”

“Dih gak jelas”

“Lo kemaren ketemu chan?”

“Udah gitu doang?”

“Ya dari pada gue gak jadi ngomong”

Sekarang Seungwoo yang menghela napas kasar. Ingatkan Seungwoo untuk tidak berbicara pada Seungsik hari ini.

* * *

Seungwoo tersadar dari tidur sorenya ketika mengar ketukan dari balik pintu kosnya. Dan ia mendapat kesadarannya penuh ketika menemukan Byungchan di balik pintunya dan tanpa disuruh Byungchan sudah masuk ke kamar kosnya dan menggantikan tugas dirinya untuk menempati kasur. Jadi Seungwoo kembali menggelar karpet seperti hari hari sebelumnya dan menidurkan dirinya disana.

Seungwoo melirik Byungchan yang hanya terdiam sambil lagi-lagi menatap langit langit kamar kosnya. Lima hari mengenal Byungchan membuat Seungwoo tau, bahwa ekspresi yang Byungchan tunjukan sekarang bukanlah ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelum sebelumnya. Tampak jelas di wajah Byungchan kalau ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

“Kenapa?”

Byungchan menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Seungwoo menunggu beberapa saat kalau saja Byungchan ingin menjawabnya dengan sepatah atau dua patah kata. Tapi sampai beberapa menit berlalu Byungchan masih sama. Diam sambil menatapi langit-langit kamar kosnya.

“Cerita aja kalo lo mau”

Telunjuk Byungchan diperutnya terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk seperti menimbang-nimbang perkataan Seungwoo. Sampai ketukan telunjuk itu berhenti.

“Gue.... sebenernya lagi kabur dari rumah”

Seungwoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Byungchan. Melihat wajah Byungchan yang terlihat sendu dengan tatapan mengawang. Tapi Seungwoo tidak berkata apa-apa memberi ruang untuk Byungchan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Byungchan menghela napasnya “Ya biasa masalah rumah, gue dari senin belum balik, dan kayaknya gak akan balik”

“Byungchan”

“Sorry, gue keliatan childish banget ya”

“Enggak kok, mungkin lo butuh waktu. Gue gak tau apa masalah lo. Jadi gue gak bisa ngomong banyak. Tapi menurut gue gak baik lari dari masalah chan”

Byungchan mengangguk. Lalu hening datang menemani mereka. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai suara detikan jam menjadi satu-satunya suara disana.

“Tapi lo masih kuliah kan chan?”

“Kuliah kok”

“Bagus deh, gue kira lu ngebolos abis gak pernah liat lu bawa tas kesini”

“Ya di taroh kosan temen gue”

Sebelum hening panjang kembali menyelimuti mereka Byungchan kembali membuka suara.

“Woo lu mau bantu gue gak?”

“Apa?”

“Gue... boleh disini aja gak?”

Seungwoo kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Byungchan dan menemukan Byungchan juga sedang menatapnya dengan mata memohon. Ini gila. Seungwoo sudah tau dari awal Byungchan memang punya banyak kegilaan yang tidak pernah Seungwoo mengerti. Tapi dari banyak bayangan Seungwoo dengan Byungchan. Tentu saja hal seperti ini tidak pernah ada di dalamnya. Sepertinya Seungwoo harus sering sering beribadah. Sekarang ia merasa banyak berhutang pada tuhan atas segala keajaiban ini.

“Boleh”

Jadi detik ini. Seungwoo resmi menjadi roommate sementara Byungchan.

Terakhir Seungwoo melihat jam saat Byungchan mengetuk pintu adalah pukul 17.34 tapi hanya dibuat mengobrol sebentar dengan Byungchan tiba-tiba ketika ia melihat ponselnya jam telah menunjukan 22.45 sampai tak terasa perutnya sudah minta diisi. Untunglah tadi siang Seungwoo sudah membeli dua porsi nasi goreng. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot repot menurini tangga dan meninggalkan Byungchan sendirian di kamar kosnya.

“Nasi goreng lagi?”

“Abis ini yang paling murah”

“Lo mau bikin gunung duit apa gimana?”

“Namanya anak kos chan, harus hemat biar cukup sampe akhir bulan”

“Tapi liat tuh lo kurus banget, hemat juga lo harus ngasih makan badan lo yang bergizilah”

“Lo sendiri kenapa gak mau makan?”

“Gue diet”

“Apanya yang mau di dietin sih, padahal udah lucu gitu”

“Lucu banget gue kayak pelawak”

“Bukan lucu yang itu, tapi ini” kata Seungwoo sambil menggerakan tangannya menuju pipi Byungchan. Yang berhasil Byungchan hindari.

“Gak boleh pegang-pegang”

“Galak amat”

Selesai makan, Seungwoo langsung menidurkan dirinya diatas karpet. Sedangkan Byungchan masih duduk manis di atas kasurnya sambil menonton acara mukbang di laptop Seungwoo. Sampai dengkuran halus menyadarkan Byungchan dari lezatnya satu mangkuk penuh teokbokki dengan mozarela di atasnya.

“Seungwoo bangun”

“Hmm?”

“Lo aja tidur di kasur gue di karpet”

“Gapapa lo aja di kasur”

“Woo... Seungwoo”

Yang punya nama kembali ke alam mimpinya tanpa mendengarkan panggilan Byungchan. Jadi ia pasrah saja dan mengakhiri kegiatan menontonya. Sekarang Byungchan mengikuti Seungwoo, berbaring menghapnya. Byungchan memandangi Seungwoo bernapas dengan teratur. Poni panjang yang menghalangi matanya Byungchan pinggirkan sepelan mungkin berharap tangannya tidak menyentuh kulit Seungwoo sedikit pun. Sekarang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas mata Seungwoo yang tertutup, hidung mancungnya, bibirnya. Byungchan meneliti semuanya fitur wajah Seungwoo sampai tidak ada yg terlewat.

Dibanding saat tersadar. Jujur menurut Byungchan wajah Seungwoo sedang tertidur lebih menyeramkan. Seungwoo yang sedang sadar jauh lebih innocent ketimbang sedang tidur dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi seperti sekarang.

Padahal baru lima hari. Tapi hanya dengan melihat wajah Seungwoo, Byungchan dapat membayangkan suaranya, ekspresinya bahkan gesturnya. Byungchan juga baru menyadari kalau mengusuli Seungwoo dan membuatnya salah tingkah adalah hal yang menyenangkan di mata Byungchan. Hanya membanyangkannya saja dapat membuat senyuman di bibirnya muncul.

“Gue rasa... sekarang gue tau”

* * *

Seungwoo kira ini masih di alam mimpi, ketika ia terbangun dan mendapati Byungchan sedang memandanginya lalu mengucapkan selamat pagi. Tapi detik berikutnya Seungwoo hampir saja menabrakan kepala ke dinding kosannya ketika tau ini nyata. Seungwoo harus rela menjadi sponsor dari tawa Byungchan pagi ini.

“Kaget banget apa? Kayak liat setan”

“Ya kan gue lupa kalo lo nginep”

Byungchan masih dengan senang hati menertawainya ketika mengingat wajah kaget Seungwoo yang langsung membolakan mata ngantuknya dan terperanjat kebelakang.

“Aduhh capek”

“Makanya jangan ketawa”

“Abis lo lucu banget si kaget sampe segitunya”

“Nanti kuliah jam berapa?”

“Cih pengalihan isu. Sekarang hari apa?”

“Jumat”

“Hmmm.. jam 9”

“Yaudah buru gih siap siap”

“Lo gak mau siap siap juga?”

“Enggak gue libur kalo jumat”

“Loh kenapa gak bilang?”

“Kenapa? Mau bolos lo ya?”

“Sotoy” Byungchan langusng bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar kos Seungwoo.

“Mau kemana?”

“Ngampus”

“Gak mandi dulu”

Benar juga.

“Dikosan temen gue aja”

Seungwoo tahu ia salah waktu ia lupa memberi tahu Byungchan bahwa hari ini adalah jadwalnya menjar les fisika dasar tapi Seungwoo tidak tahu kenapa Byungchan langsung kabur bahkan saat baru saja selangkah memasuki kamar kosnya.

“Kenapa kak?

“Hah? Enggak itu temen kos kakak tadi kayaknya udah pulang”

“Gak ada tuh?”

“Tadi langsung pergi”

“Aku baru tau kakak ngekos berdua”

“Emang baru kemaren sih”

“Oh, anak teknik juga?”

“Bukan, ayo buruan anya ini dikerjain malah ngobrol”

“Istirahat dulu ya kak capek nih”

“Anya”

“Jangan galak-galak dong pak guru, anya kan anak baik”

Seungwoo lalu menghela napas “iya anya anak baik kakak kasih istirahat 10 menit deh”

“Asik, ngobrol dulu yu kak”

“Katanya capek”

“Kalo ngobrol sama kakak gak capeklah”

_**Bruk** _

“Suara apa tuh?”

Seungwoo langsung berlari keluar ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut diluar. Ternyata sudah ramai penghuni lantai dua keluar dari kamar mereka dan ramai-ramai melihat kebawah.

“Kenapa kak?” Tanya Seungwoo pada kating sebalah kamar kosnya.

“Tong sampah gue jatoh kebawah anjir”

“Hah kok bisa kak? Biasanya juga gak pernah jatohkan?”

“Mana gue tau itu ketiup angin macam apa sampe bisa jatohin tempat sampah ngelewatin balkon sampe kebawah”

Seungwoo jadi teringat satu orang. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tapi dugaan Seungwoo makin kuat. Melihat sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam tapi Byungchan belum juga menampakan dirinya di kamar kos Seungwoo. Mari lupakan soal tong sampah yang terbang karena untuk apa juga Byungchan melakukan itu dan Seungwoo lihat sendiri tadi Byungchan langsung berjalan pergi ke arah tangga. Sekarang Seungwoo sedang berpikir keras apakah ia telah berbuat kesalahan pada Byungchan. Sudah lima hari terakhir Byungchan selalu menampakan dirinya bahkan tanpa Seungwoo cari sekali pun.

Sekarang ia bingung harus mencari Byungchan kemana. Bahkan setelah lima hari Seungwoo belum tau di kamar nomor berapa dan lantai berapa teman Byungchan tinggal. Seungwoo mengambil hp nya membuka aplikasi chating dan baru sadar bahwa ia bahkan tidak punya kontak Byungchan. Jadi Seungwoo memutar otaknya dan ingat kalau ada suatu platform bernama instagram.

Sama sekali tidak ada aktifitas apapun di akun Byungchan. Jadi Seungwoo langsung mengirimi Byungchan pesan langsung di instagramnya. Tapi sudah hampir 1 jam tidak ada balasan juga dari Byungchan. Padahal hari semakin lama akan semakin larut tapi belum ada tanda tanda dari Byungchan akan pulang. Seungwoo mana bisa tidur jika sudah seperti ini. Yang ada malah pikiran-pikiran negatif menghantuinya dan membuatnya terjaga semalaman.

Sampai Seungwoo merasa pegal dengan posisinya jadi ia membalikan tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba saja Byungchan sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut. Byungchan sampai terdiam ditempatnya. Ia kira di jam 2 pagi Seungwoo pasti sudah tertidur. Tapi dugaannya salah.

“Kenapa baru pulang?”

“Abis dari kosan temen gue”

“Semalem ini?”

"Tadinya mau tidur disana aja. Tapi mereka udah berdua di tambah gue jadi bertiga, sempit. Makanya gue kesini"

Seungwoo hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar jawaban Byungchan. Tidak tega juga terus mendebat Byungchan dengan muka kusutnya. Seungwoo akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Byungchan pergi tidur diatas kasurnya. Tapi ia masih penasaran satu hal.

"Tadi siang kenapa gak jadi kesini?"

"Udah dulu woo, Gue ngantuk"

* * *

Ini hari ke tujuh Seungwoo mengenal Byungchan dan hari keduanya terbangun sambil ditatapi yang lebih muda. Jadi setidaknya ia sekarang sudah jauh lebih terbiasa dengan eksistensi Byungchan di dekatnya. Walau kalau soal debaran jantung Seungwoo masih tidak bisa mengaturnya. Begitu Seungwoo membuka mata Sepenuhnya Byungchan langsung membalikan tubuhnya. Mengalihkannya dari Seungwoo.

"Hari ini gak ada acara selamat pagian?"

"Ngapain"

Seungwoo menghela napas "lo marah ya chan sama gue?"

"Ngapain gue marah?"

"Ya kali aja, kemaren lo langsung pergi aja, terus pulang-pulang malem"

"Ya gue takut ganggu lo aja"

"Ya enggak lah, kan lu bisa duduk di kasur selama gue ngelesin asal gak berisik ya gak ganggulah."

"Wait, lo ngelesin semester bawah?"

"Iya, lo kan liat sendiri kemaren mabanya"

"Jadi itu murid lo?"

"Iya"

"Anjir gue kira itu pacara lo? Makanya gue langsung pergi aja biar gak ganggu"

Akhirnya datang waktu dimana Seungwoo sekarang jadi bagian menertawakan dan Byungchan dengan wajah tercengangnya yang Seungwoo tertawakan.

"Chan... chan... mana ada gue punya pacar"

"Ya bisa aja kan, keliatannya lo berdua juga akrab banget"

"Tau dari mana?"

"Yakan gue liat sendiri kemaren"

"Oh jadi lo kemaren gak langsung pergi?"

"Ya, ya langsung pergi. Emang lo ada ngeliat gue nguping kemaren?"

"Oh jadi lo nguping"

"Tau ah"

Seungwoo kembali memulai tawanya. Melihat wajah Byungchan yang terlihat cemberut tapi malah sangat menggemaskan di mata Seungwoo. Doa kan saja tangan Seungwoo tidak bergerak sendiri untuk mencubit pipi Byungchan.

"Udah lah gue mau ke kosan temen gue aja"

"Eh jangan dong chan"

"Yaudah gue balik tidur aja"

"Byungchan.... sorry deh kemaren gue lupa ngomong kalo hari itu ada jadwal les. Terus... "

Byungchan yang sudah mengambil posisi tidur sambil memunggungi Seungwoo tapi ia membalik badannya lagi, penasaran akan lanjutan kata-kata Seungwoo "terus?"

"Terus lo kan tau sendiri kalo gue... gak ada pacar"

"Dari mana gue tau, lo aja gak pernah cerita"

"Jadi lo mau gue cerita?"

Byungchan mengangguk.

"Mau diceritain apa?"

Byungchan akhirnya membalikan badan sepenuhnya menghadap Seungwoo "Apa aja"

"Oke. Gue ada cerita. Gue gak punya pacar. Tapi ada satu orang yang narik perhatian gue"

"Siapa?" Entah untuk alasan apa Byungchan merasa antusias dan takut disaat bersamaan.

"Ada anak kampus"

"Ohh..."

"Gue ketemu dia waktu jadi panitia study banding univ."

"Wait, lo panitia stuband univ juga?"

Seungwoo mengangguk "gue sie pdd"

"Anjir gue juga panitia stuband tau woo, gue anak konsumsi anjir. Kok gue gak pernah liat lo sih?"

"well itu kan udah setahun yang lalu" Seungwoo tersenyum pahit sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya "Gue punya kamera jadi pas hari H gue jadi bagian dokumentasi. Gue banyak ngambil foto orang hari itu. Tapi ada satu orang yang senyumnya cerah banget. Padahal semua orang lagi sensi dan marah-marah karna udah capek. Tapi orang itu masih bisa senyum trus bikin suasana di sekitarnya jadi menyenangkan. Sampe gak sadar setengah hasil foto gue ada dianya. Akhirnya pas acara selesai panitia disuruh foto bareng, gue diri disamping dia karena derita orang tinggi kalo foto harus di pojok belakang. Tapi hari itu gue seneng sih jadi orang tinggi jadi bisa sebelahan sama dia. Lo tau kan pas foto itu ngaturnya lama banget dan panas. Terus dia bawa kardus dari box konsum padahal gak gede gede amat, tapi dia ngajak gue deketan biar ketutupan kardus yang dia pake buat nutupin kepala. Padahal kita gak kenal tapi dia ngajak ngomong gue kayak kita udah kenal lama. Cuma gitu sih tapi mulai hari itu gue jadi merhatiin dia terus kalo di kampus. Chan lo dengerin cerita gue kan?"

"Hah? Iya denger kok." Byungchan membalikan badannya jadi menghadap langit-langit. Ia jadi mengingat-ingat apa saja yang ia lakukan saat menjadi panitia. Hari itu yang Byungchan ingat ia bertemu banyak orang dan berbicara dengan banyak orang juga. Dia tidak begitu ingat orang-orang disana. Karena benar sudah lewat satu tahun yang lalu dan Byungchan sangat buruk dalam mengingat detail sesuatu.

"Bentar, kok gue nangkepnya dia anak konsum ya soalnya bisa bawa-bawa kardus."

Seungwoo mengangkat bahunya. Lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Udah gue mau mandi dulu"

"Seungwoo, gue boleh pinjem hp lo gak?"

"Ngapain?"

"Gue penasaran anjir, mau liat foto panitia stuband. Lo sama dia sebelahankan?"

"Kenapa gak pake hp lo aja"

"Hp gue... emng lo pernah liat gue pegang hp? Hp gue dirumah, gue tinggal pas kabur" Byungchan membuang mukanya, kemana saja asal tidak menatap Seungwoo.

Seungwoo menyerengitkan alisnya. Bibirnya membuka lalu mengatup kembali hendak menanyakan satu hal tapi ia tarik kembali. "Yaudah berarti gak usah liat"

"Anjir Seungwoo"

Byungchan langsung bangkit dan berlari mengejar Seungwoo kekamar mandi yang langsung dikunci dari dalam oleh Seungwoo.

"Gue mau keburjo, lo mau ikut apa nitip?"

"Enggak gue mau ke kosan temen gue aja"

"Ada makanan disana?"

"Ada kaaaakk"

"Kak?"

"Kenapa? Gue gak boleh manggil kak?"

"Y-ya boleh"

"Oke kak woo sana makan katanya mau ke burjo?"

"Lo kenapa sih chan?"

"Gapapa, kayak nya lucu aja kalo gue panggil kak trus lo panggil gue nama"

"Byungchan...."

"Iya kayak gitu kak"

"Byungchan... aneh tau gak"

"Kenapa sih kak? Kemaren kakak sama maba itu juga gitu, kakak gak protes"

Seungwoo menghela napas. Jadi disini permasalahan Byungchan. Seungwoo jadi berpikir apakah ia boleh berasumsi kalau Byungchan cemburu pada murid lesnya kemarin? Pasalnya kemarin ia sengaja menghindar sampai pulang larut malam dan sekarang ia membahas soal panggilan maba itu padanya. Jadi bolehkan kalau Seungwoo merasa sedikit saja senang karena di cemburui Byungchan?

"Iya deh iya, terserah adek aja. Kakak pergi dulu ya"

Tolong katakan pada Byungchan kalau barusan telinganya salah dengar. Sebelum rasa panas aneh membakar pipinya.

Hari ini mereka habiskan dengan Seungwoo yang main game di hp nya dan Byungchan yang menonton acara mukbang dan sekali kali mengobrol hal-hal tidak penting. Sampai rasa bosan menghampiri Byungchan.

"Woo?"

"Hmm?"

"Lo gak bosen apa?"

"Bosen kenapa?"

"Ih ini kan malem minggu, lo gak mau kemana gitu?"

"Oh lo ngajakin gue jalan?"

"Yaa... anggep aja gitu deh"

Seungwoo langsung menutup game di hp nya dan naik ke kasur mendekati Byungchan. "Ayok, lo mau kemana? Bali? singapura? Korea?"

"Woo! Yang bener ah, gue beneran ngajak lo jalan nih"

"Okey, jadi mau kemana?"

"Hmm, lo ada motorkan?"

"Ada"

"Besin?"

"Ya ada"

"Muncak yuk kak"

"Yang bener aja chan 3 jam lo kalo dari sini naik motor?"

"Yaudah kalo gak mau" Byungchan kembali menekan tombol play pada layar yang kembali memutarkan video seseorang sedang makan seafood semeja penuh. Seungwoo melirik Byungchan yang menekuk wajahnya sambil fokus pada layar laptopnya. Lalu Seungwoo bangkit dan mengambil dua hoodie dari lemarinya, memakai satunya dan satunya lagi di lempar ke samping Byungchan.

"Mau kemana?"

"Katanya mau muncak?"

"Demi apa? YEEESSSH!! Aaaa seneng banget, go go go"

Byungchan langsung saja bangun dan hampir menjatuhkna laptop Seungwoo. Tapi tidak masalah bagi Seungwoo asal Byungchan bisa sebahagia itu. Apapun akan Seungwoo lakukan.

"Pake jaketnya"

"Bawain dulu ya kak, nanti Byungchan pake di motor"

"Giliran ada maunya aja manggil kak"

"Emangnya gak mempan?"

Seungwoo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Membuat ekspresi jengan yang di buat-buat lalu mengambil jaket yang ia lemparkan di atas kasur. Ya sebenarnya jika Byungchan menyuruhnya membangun candi saat itu juga pasti Seungwoo akan tetap meturutinya.

"Yaudah ayok"

"Mempankan! Hehe kak kak kak Seungwoo~"

"Dingin gak?"

"Enggak, gue suka"

"Suka apa?"

"Gak usah mancing mancing, lo mau dapet jawaban suka lo kan?"

Untung saja motor yang mereka tumpangi sedang berhenti karena lampu merah, kalau tidak mungkin Seungwoo sudah oleng dan membahayakan nyawanya.

"Padahal gue beneran nanya"

"Iya deh iya, suka suasananya lah"

Saat ini sudah pukul 10 malam, jalanan disana masih ramai. Pertokoan pinggir jalan pun sudah sebagian tutup dan di gantikan pedangang kaki lima di depannya. Udara malam pun sudah mulai mendingin. Tapi Byungchan suka, suka akan suasana malam seperti ini apalagi sambil berkendara. Byungchan suka waktu rambutnya di terpa angin. Byungchan suka waktu ia terlibat percakapan kecil dengan Seungwoo sambil matanya di manjakan dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu pertokoan di pinggir jalan. Byungchan sangat suka. Rasanya seperti hidup.

"Woo"

"Hmm?"

"Mau tau gak?"

"Apa?"

"Mau atau enggak?"

"Iya kakak mau tau Byungchan"

"Apa deh jadi make kartu kakak kakakan mulu"

"Siapa yang mulai coba?"

"Iya... iya... Byungchan yang mulai"

Seungwoo diam-diam tersenyum di balik helmnya. Diam-diam ia menyukai panggilan 'kakak' dari Byungchan. Dan masih diam-diam menyukai Byungchan. Menyukai semua yang ada pada Byungchan, senyumnya, tingkahnya. Semua.

Mengenal Byungchan sedekat ini tidak sedikit pun membuat perasaan Seungwoo berubah. Yang ada perasaannya malah makin menggunung. Sampai kadang-kadang Seungwoo tidak bisa menahannya dan ingin sekali menumpahkannya semua kepada Byungchan. Seperti tadi pagi misalnya. Seungwoo sebenarnya ingin langsung saja bilang kalau orang itu adalah Byungchan. Ia juga berharap banyak pada ingatan Byungchan walau si empunya malah tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Mungkin jika ada kesempatan yang lebih tepat Seungwoo akan menyampaikan perasaannya.

"Jadi mau bilang apa?"

"Sebenernya... muncak malem minggu, malem-malem sambil motoran tuh date impian gue... yang belum kesampean"

Seungwoo terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kalimat Byungchan. Mencerna apa yang Byungchan coba sampaikan.

"Makanya gue seneng banget sekarang, impian gue akhirnya terwujud"

"Tapikan ini bukan date?"

"Kaaakk please deh, jangan merusak suasana. Anggep aja kita lagi ngedate, kita pacaran. Gampang kan"

Untung saja jalanan sedang sepi sekarang, jadi ketika Seungwoo tiba tiba oleng ketepian jalan tidak ada yang menubruknya dari belakang.

"Seungwoo!! Gila lo ya! Nyetir yang bener! Mau mati lo?"

"Chan... kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan, gue lagi nyetir..."

"Lah kok nyalahin gue? Emangnya gue ngomong apa?"

"Ah gak tau dah, lo gak akan ngerti"

Diam-diam Byungchan mengulum senyumnya. Byungchan paham. Ia paham kalau baru saja ia hampir membahayakan nyawa Seungwoo dengan ucapannya. Tapi entah kenapa hanya rasa bahagia yang ada di dirinya sekarang. Byungchan diam-diam melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Seungwoo. Seungwoo melirik dari spionnya "Chan? Lo masih di motorkan? Gak ketinggalan"

"Ya enggak lah, sayang"

Jangan tanya Seungwoo bagaimana, baru saja motornya melaju pelan untuk kembali ketengah jalanan, tapi mendengar kata-kata Byungchan ia kembali meminggirkan motornya yang berhasil membuat tawa Byungchan pecah malam itu.

Setelah 3 jam penuh keolengan motor Seungwoo, mereka akhirnynya sampai di salah satu warung kopi yang punya view bagus. Di bagian belakang warung itu terdapat bangku-bangku yang mengarah langsung ke pemandangan gemerlap lampu malam penduduk kota. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi hal itu wajar karena sekarang sudah pukul satu lewat lima belas menit waktu mereka selesai memesan dua gelas susu jahe dan satu jagung bakar.

"Emang orang diet gak boleh makan jagung bakar?"

"Kan dibakarnya pake minyak"

"Bukannya pake mentega?"

"Tetep aja"

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepala, tak habis pikir dengan pola diet yang Byungchan jalani. Sekarang mereka sedang menikmati hening dengan semilir angin dingin dataran tinggi di tambah hari sudah mulai memasuki dini hari. Tapi Byungchan tetap menolak memakai Hoodie yang Seungwoo bawakan. Ingin menikmati angin katanya. Padahal tangan Seungwoo sekarang sudah keriput kedinginan. Untung saja ada segelas susu jahe panas yang membantunya mendapat kehangatan.

"Gue seneng banget"

"Iya chaaan. Iya dari tadi sampe gak mingkem mingkem tuh bibirnya nyengir terus"

"Kenapasih? kata ibu gue, gue cakep kalo gue senyum"

Seungwoo menolehkan wajahnya pada Byungchan dan sekarang senyumnya berganti ke senyuman yang lebih kecil dan terlihat menyakitkan. Sorot mata juga berubah sendu ketika Byungchan menyebutkan ibunya.

"Gue sayang banget sama ibu, ayah, kakak-kakak gue. Walaupun kadang kakak-kakak gue ngeselin sampe gue pengen tendang aja keluar rumah. Tapi pas sekarang gak ada mereka gue sedih."

"Chan, lo gapapa?"

"Santai, gue gapapa kok cuma kangen aja sama suasana rumah, sama kehidupan gue"

"Lo... gak mau coba balik?"

"Balik? Kemana?"

"Ke rumah"

"Rumah gue banyak, tapi gue gak tau satu pun cara buat pulangnya"

Seungwoo merasa ia tidak ada hak lagi untuk mendebat Byungchan sampai sana. Seungwoo tidak lagi bisa melihat senyum Byungchan. Sekarang hanya ada wajah datarnya di sana dengan sorot mata yang sendu. Tujuh hari Seungwoo mengenal Byungchan, tidak ada satupun darinya yang Seungwoo tidak suka, kecuali satu. Tatapan sendunya. Seungwoo selalu mencari cara agar tatapan itu hilang dan digantikan mata bulan sabitnya. Mata yang melengkung bahagia karena senyum lebarnya. Seungwoo berjanji akan melakukan apa saja demi mengembalikan sorot mata yang itu.

"Byungchan"

"Hmm?"

"Lo mau denger cerita gue gak?"

"Apa?"

"Gue waktu SMP juga pernah kabur gitu. Sepele, gara-gara gue males belajar tapi bola jalan terus. Karena pusing di omelin serumah gue cabut aja. Cuma bawa uang sepuluh ribu terus gue kewarnet. Main sampe 5 jam. Udah nya gue laper banget. Mana pas cabut dari rumah gue belum makan. Balik-balik jam 8 malem. Mana duit gue tinggal seribu. Tapi perut gue udah melilit. Akhirnya gue beliin es seribunya. Tapi masih laper juga, akhirnya jam 10 gue balik kerumah. Gara-gara kualat apa ya sampe rumah gak ada makanan. Akhirnya gue tidur aja sampe pagi. Bangun tidur perut gue sakit banget terus muntah-muntah. Akhirnya gue di bawa kerumah sakit. Katanya dehidrasi sampe di rawat gue 2 hari. Kagak lagi-lagi dah gua kabur"

"Cupu lo"

"Anjir itu cerita sedih tau, bisa bisanya balesan lo cuma cupu"

"Ya lagian baru 2 hari gak makan aja sampe dirawat, gue dong belum makan seminggu kuat-kuat aja"

"Serius lo belum makan seminggu? Bukannya diet?"

Byungchan terkikik menertawai Seungwoo "Ya enggak lah, gampang di culik lo"

Seungwoo tidak apa-apa ditertawai Byungchan, asalkan senyum itu ada lagi di bibir Byungchan. Dulu melihat senyum Byungchan dari sedekat ini hanya angan-angan semata, tapi sekarang Byungchan benar-benar ada di depannya tertawa untuknya dan karenanya. Seungwoo tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi dari sekarang.

"Eh gue jadi inget woo. Pas gue nabrak lo di kantin teknik, kok lo main kabur aja sih? Marah kek, minta ganti kek malah kabur"

"Kenapa bahas itu lagi sih"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Ya gak ada alesan, emang gak kenapa-napa pengen aja kabur"

"Beneran gapapa? Kalo sekarang lo gue guyur pake susu jahe gimana?"

"Gila lo ya? Bisa mati melepuh gue"

Byungchan puas tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai Seungwoo. Sepertinya tidak ada hari tanpa panik untuk Seungwoo. Dan itu sangat menghibur Byungchan. Jujur tujuh hari ini menyenangkan. Byungchan di hibur habis-habisan dengan tingkah Seungwoo. Dan jujur walaupun baru mengenalnya selama seminggu Byungchan merasa nyaman dengan Seungwoo, rasanya tidak ada canggung sama sekali. Byungchan suka.

"Kak?"

"Apaan tiba-tiba kak?"

"Kenapa sih? Anggep aja itu panggilan sayang gue, kan sekarang kita sekarang lagi pacaran ceritanya"

"Byungchan..."

"Kenapa kenapa mau oleng? Pegangan pegangan, jangan lari ke bawah lo, inget bawah jurang"

"Sialan lo"

"I love you too sayang"

"Gila"

"Tapi lo senengkan?"

"Enggak"

"Itu kok senyum-senyum? Kuping lo merah tuh"

Seungwoo langsung bergerak cepat untuk menangkap Byungchan yang rencananya akan iya gelitiki tiada ampun. Tapi Byungchan lebih cepat menghindar yang membuat mereka malah kejar-kejaran pada nyaris jam 2 pagi.

"Hehe gak kena"

"Udah ah gue nyerah, udah tua gue, jompo"

Byungchan lagi-lagi di buat tertawa oleh ucapan Seungwoo. Sampai tak terhitung sudah berapa kali hari ini acara tertawanya disponsori oleh Han Seungwoo. Byungchan akhirnya memilih duduk menghadap pemandangan lampu perkotaan di bawah sana. Berlawanan dengan Seungwoo yang duduk menghadap warung kopi dan menumpukan tangannya pada meja di belakangnya.

"Eh iya, kalo gue play date kayak gini ke lo, nanti gue diomelin sama si panitia stuband lagi"

Seungwoo tertawa renyah sebelum menjawab "lo mau liat fotonya?"

"Maaauu! Dari tadi kek gue udah seharian gue penasaran"

Seungwoo mengeluarkan hp nya dari saku lalu membuka aplikasi instagram dan membuka akun bem univ mereka.

"Lah iya juga ya, kan ada di ig bem. Kenapa tapi gak gue buka aja pas dikosan"

"Gak seru kalo tau nya tadi"

Seungwoo akhirnya mengklik satu foto yang berisi puluhan kepala dengan semua orang disana menggunakan baju warna hitam yang model sablonannya sama persis.

"Cari nih yang mana gue, trus liat disebelahnya"

"Jujur deh woo kalo gini suruh nyari muka gue sendiri aja gak ketemu"

"Cari dulu coba"

"Ah gue gak bawa kaca mata lagi"

"Mata lu minus?"

"Iya dikit sih, tapi lumayan ada silinder juga"

"Oh iyaya"

"Apanya yang iyaya?"

"Pernah liat lo pake kaca mata"

Byungchan mengangkat pandangannya dari hp Seungwoo. Dan menatap Seungwoo terbelalak. "Kapan lo liat gue pake kaca mata?"

"Waktu di perpus"

"Hah lo kenal gue sebelum- lo kenal gue sebelum gue nyiram lo?!"

Suara Byungchan memekik heboh, matanya membulat begitu dengan bibirnya. Wajahnya benar-benar terperangah kaget. Seungwoo tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihatnya. Byungchan yang masih bingung, dan mengguncang bahu Seungwoo tidak sabar "Jawab gue? Kenal gue dimana? kapan?"

"Menurut lo? Kan lo famous chan. Siapa sih yang gak kenal lo?"

"Enggak gitu. Lo bahkan sampe engeh gue pake kaca mata tuh, wow"

"Kenapa emangnya kalo liat lo pake kaca mata?"

"Gue tuh jarang banget ya pake kaca mata. Terus lo kenapa gak bilang dari awal kalo lo kenal gue?"

"Yakan cuma kenal nama, masa gue mau sok kenal"

"Tapi jujur deh sama gue. Lo kenal gue dari mana? Gak mungkin deh dari sosmed, lo kan gak sosmed an anaknya"

"Yee.. gak tau aja lo"

"Gak percaya"

"Jadinya lo udah nemu belom gue yang mana?"

"Belom anjir, gua aja lupa banget gue yang mana. Skip banget gue mah yang begini beginian"

"Yaudah gue kasih tunjuk nih lo yang mana"

Jari Seungwoo menunjuk kepala yang terlihat kecil di bagian pojok kanan foto.

"Hah? Emang ini gue? Asli komuk bener"

"Komukan gue"

"Lo yang man- anjir ini lo bukan sih? Poninya sama. Ini lo yang di... sebelah gue" suara Byungchan makin kecil kebelakangnya. Byungchan baru saja menyadari satu hal. Bahwa Seungwoo berdiri paling ujung dan tidak ada siapa pun di sebelahnya, kecuali Byungchan. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya mencoba mencari suatu jawaban dari mata Seungwoo. Dan Seungwoo yang hanya diam menatapnya tanpa ada keraguan disana adalah sebuah jawaban untuk Byungchan.

"Woo jangan bilang-"

"Iya, lo gak bisa ngelarang gue buat bilang kalo orangnya itu lo. Karna jawabannya emang iya. iya orang itu lo"

Byungchan sekarang tau semuanya. Alasan kenapa Seungwoo selalu panik dan gugup di dekatnya. Alasan mengapa Seungwoo mau-maunya mengajak orang yang baru ia temui tinggal bersama. Dan segala alasan lainnya yang tadinya Byungchan bilang aneh dan tidak relevan. Tapi ternyata satu kunci bisa membuka semuanya.

Seungwoo menghela napas, antara lega dan mencoba untuk tenang. Lega karena akhirnya setelah setahun lamanya, perasaan Seungwoo akhirnya tersampaikan langsung ke orangnya. Dan mencoba untuk tenang karena Byungchan sekarang hanya diam sambil menatap handphone di genggamannya.

Byungchan menatap foto itu lekat-lekat mencoba mengais segala kepingan di hari itu.

  
_"Serius ini mau foto jam segini?"_

_"Udah ikut aja sih, chan masa udah banting tulang gak ada foto lo"_

_"Lo liat dong se, panas banget di luar"_

_"Udah ayo buruan, udah di teriakin tuh"_

_"Aelah" byungchan dengan ogah-ogahan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melihat keluar dan menyerengit, matanya menyesuaikan cahaya di dalam aula yang tidak begitu terang ke luar aula yang silaunya luar biasa. Byungchan celingukan melihat sekitar, melihat benda yang sekiranya bisa melindunginya dari terik matahari. Sampai matanya menangkap kardus bekas makanan ringan untuk univ pendatang. Byungchan merobek dan membawa satu sisi kardus itu keluar aula menyusul hanse yang sudah berada di tengah kerumunan panitia_

_"Lo ngapain bawa bawa kardus?"_

_"Panas njir, mau gua jadiin payung. Mau join gak?"_

_"Ogah udah kayak orang gila"_

_"Awas aja lo kepanasan terus minta payungin gue"_

_Hanse tidak menggubris Byungchan dan masuk kedalam barisan supaya bisa cepat berfoto. Byungchan dengan kardus yang lumayan besar di tangannya pun menyusul hanse, tapi langkahnya di halangi oleh satu kating yang mengatakan kalau yang tinggi harus berdiri di belakang. Byungchan dengan gontai berjalan ke barisan belakang yang berisi orang-orang tinggi._

_Maunya Byungchan menepi dulu ke pinggir sisi bangunan yang terkena atap. Tapi apa daya teriakan kating sudah melengking menyuruhnya kembali ke barisan. Tak punya banyak pilihan Byungchan berdiri di ujung barisan sambil memayungi dirinya dengan kardus yang dari tadi ia bawa-bawa. Tidak lama datang seorang berlangkah gontai lainnya sambil menepuk-nepuk lengannya yang sepertinya pegal. Ia sama tidak bersemangatnya dengan Byungchan. Byungchan bisa lihat lewat raut wajahnya walau matanya tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutupi poni rambutnya._

_"Itu yang di belakang barisnya yang rapih coba!"_

_Barisan Byungchan pun mulai merapikan diri dan merapatkan barisanya. Byungchan menghela napas dan kembali menutupi kepalanya dengan 'payung' buatannya tadi._

_"Sinian biar gak kena panas"_

_Orang itu menoleh pada Byungchan, wajahnya terlihat bingung menatap Byungchan._

_"Panaskan? Ini gua bawa payungan. Gapapa lah ya kayak orang gila sedikit, yang penting gak gosong"_

_Orang disebelahnya yang tak lain adalah Seungwoo hanya mengangguk sambil ikut memegangi ujing kardus di bagiannya._

_"Itu yang belakang udah dulu payungannya!"_

_Seungwoo langsung melepas pegangannya pada kardus itu panik. Dan Byungchan murunkan dan menaruhnya di depan kaki. Semua orang di barisan depan sampai menengok menghadap mereka ramai-ramai. Hanse yang sudah tau siapa pelakunya hanya bisa menggeleng kepala. Ketika semua orang telah membalikan pandangannya kedepan Byungchan diam-diam cekikikan ditempatnya dan berbisik. "Sorry ya"_

_Yang lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan oleh Seungwoo. Setelah beberapa menit Byungchan menurunkan kardusnya mereka belum juga mulai berfoto. Padahal semua orang disana sudah mengeluhkan rasa panas yang menusuk kulit._

_"Tadi nyuruh nurunin kardusnya tapi gak di foto-foto"_

_"Lagi nyari angle yang pas mungkin"_

_Byungchan menoleh kearah Seungwoo yang akhirnya membalas perkataannya._

_"Iya sih bisa jadi, tapi lama banget. Kalo kita payungan lagi di omelin gak ya?" byungchan pelan-pelan mengangkat kembali kardusnya._

_"Sambil jongkok aja"_

_"Good idea, sini lo juga"_

_Akhinya Byungchan dan Seungwoo berjongkok sambil berpayungkan kardus bekas konsumsi. Sambil mendengarkan Byungchan mengeluh kepanasan._

_"Kita kayak gembel gaksih" Byungchan sendiri menertawai penampilan mereka._

_"Kayaknya iya"_

_"Ayo semua siap posisi 1...2..3"_

_Byungchan dan Seungwoo langsung berdiri dengan panik sampai-sampai kardus di kepala mereka terbang entah kemana._

"Gue inget... gue inget banget sekarang"

"Gue gak maksud apa-apa kok chan, cuma pengen bilang aja. Gue udah mendem ini setaun lebih, biar lega"

"Seungwoo... kenapa lo gak bilang dari dulu kenapa gak-" tanpa Byungchan sadari air mata dipelupuknya jatuh ke pipi.

"Byungchan sorry, kenapa nangis?"

Byungchan menghela napasnya kasar, ia tidak bisa menahan butiran air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari pipinya. Tangan Seungwoo terulur untuk menghapusnya tapi Byungchan menghindar dan menghapusnya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jadi selama setahun ini lo udah kenal gue? Udah merhatiin gue? Udah-" Byungchan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena air mata terus jatuh dan membuat napasnya pendek-pendek.

"Iya chan, maafin gue karena baru bilang ini sekarang. Gue selalu gagal pas mau usaha buat kenal lo. Dan ya, baru berhasil pas di halte"

Tiba-tiba tangisan Byungchan makin menderas. Seungwoo tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Byungchan selalu menolak ketika Seungwoo ingin menenangkannya. Sampai akhirnya tangisan Byungchan mereda, ia menghela napas panjang.

"Bayangin bakal sebahagia apa gue, Kalo kita kenal dari setahun yang lalu. Cuma tujuh hari gue sama lo aja udah bikin gue lupa sama rumah, lupa sama semua masalah gue woo. Dan kalo kita udah kenal dari setahun yang lalu. Mungkin gue bakal wujud in impian gue lebih cepet"

"Byungchan..."

"We might be dating, for real"

Jujur Seungwoo tidak tau pasti kenapa alasan Byungchan menangis tanpa henti sekarang, tapi Seungwoo tidak bisa menghentikan debaran di jantungnya ketika menangkap maksud dari perkataan Byungchan.

"Berarti kalo butuh satu tahun, masih ada tahun depan kan buat wujudin 'dating, for real'"

"Iya masih ada tahun depan, but I can't"

"Why?"

"I just... can't. Gue gak bisa Seungwoo, sepengen apapun gue gak bisa"

Air mata Byungchan mengalir deras tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Rasanya sesak, Byungchan ingin sekali marah tapi tidak tau pada siapa. Ia benci garis takdirnya.

Jujur saja Seungwoo merasa sakit ketika harus melihat Byungchan menangis sampai dirinya susah untuk berbicara. Dari pada rasa sakit atas penolakan Byungchan, Seungwoo merasa lebih sakit karena harus melihat Byungchan menangis di depannya tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kalo lo gak bisa, gue bakal coba terus sampai kita bisa"

Byungchan menggeleng keras. "Lo gak ngerti Woo, kita gak bisa. Gak akan pernah bisa"

"Tapi kenapa Byungchan? kalo lo gak ngomong alesannya gue gak akan ngerti"

"Gue gak bisa Seungwoo, gue udah gak ada"

Semilir angin jadi penengah diantara mereka yang hanya terdiam enggan membuka suara. Seungwoo tidak begitu menggerti apa yang dikatakan Byungchan. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan itu sesuatu yang buruk. Seusuatu yang tidak ingin Seungwoo dengar. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah diterima nuraninya.

"Apa?"

"Gue udah gak ada woo, gue gak disini. Tapi gue gak bisa naik, ada urusan gue yang belum kelar"

Seungwoo tidak menjawab, ia masih menolak mengerti apa yang Byungchan maksudkan. Otaknya menyangkal semua yang ia dengar. Walau sekeras apapun ia menolak tetap saja bumi yang ia pijak rasanya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kosan temen gue, kabur, diet dan segala macemnya itu gak ada woo. Itu semua bohong. Gue cuma gak mau lo tau kalo gue ini bukan sejenis lo lagi. Lo ingetkan pas dihalte? Itu gue clueless banget kenapa gue gak bisa balik, jadi gue coba ke kampus nyari tau apa masalah gue yang belum selesai. Sampe akhirnya gue ketemu lo di halte, gue kaget banget karena lo bisa liat gue. Bahkan keluarga gue sekalipun gak ada yang bisa liat gue. Cuma lo yang bisa. Makanya gue ikut lo. Makanya gue disini"

Sekarang Semua terasa masuk akal bagi Seungwoo. Kenapa tiba-tiba Byungchan minta tinggal di kamar kosanya, kenapa Byungchan tidak pernah mau ditawari makan dan kenapa Byungchan tidak pernah mau ia sentuh.

Tangan Seungwoo pun kembali terulur mencoba mengelus pipi Byungchan. Dan rasanya dunia Seungwoo makin runtuh saat hanya angin yang dapat ia rasakan padahal tangannya sudah sampai kepipi Byungchan. Byungchan membalas elusannya di tangan Seungwoo, tapi tidak ada yang bisa Seungwoo rasakan. Otaknya tidak sanggup lagi untuk berpikir. Bibirnya juga hanya bisa mengatup. Tenaganya rasanya menguap entah kemana.

"Maafin gue juga ya woo, gak bisa gak bisa nemuin lo. Padahal gue punya waktu setahun."

Seungwoo menggeleng dan mencoba menggerakan ibu jarinya, mengelus udara di depannya "bukan salah lo Chan. Gue yang gak berani maju, gue yang terlalu ngalah sama takdir"

"Mungkin tuhan punya maksud lain kenapa kita gak bisa ketemu dalam kurun waktu satu tahun itu".

"Mungkin gue bakal berat banget ngelepas lo kalau kita udah kenal setahun lalu, dan bikin lo gak tenang"

"Sekarang juga gue udah gak tenang gak sih?"

Mereka sama-sama tertawa pahit. Byungchan mencoba memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan sentuhan Seungwoo di pipinya. Walau yang terasa malah tetesan air mata yang menuruni pipinya.

"Maaf ya woo gak bisa nepatin janji gue ngasih liat lo koleksi snoopy dirumah gue".

"It's okay, kayaknya lo harus tau. Gue koleksi snoopy karna tau lo suka snoopy. Cita-cita gue mau pamerin koleksi snoopy gue ke lo. Makasih ya, udah bikin cita-cita gue terwujud"

Byungchan mengangguk membuat lagi-lagi air matanya jatuh yang seharusnya mengenai tangan Seungwoo.

"Makasih juga udah wujudin date impian gue, walaupun gak sama pacar beneran"

"Gue mau kok jadi pacar lo beneran"

"Accepted"

Senyum keduanya tidak bisa dibendung walau air mata juga ikut andil disana. Walaupun dunia Seungwoo runtuh dan hancur berantakan tapi setidaknya ia bisa berbahagia dihari terakhirnya. Bahkan di tujuh hari sebelumnya. Byungchan juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hatinya terasa penuh. Seluruh beban di dirinya rasanya diangkat.

"Di kehidupan yang lain, gue bakal cari lo woo, gua gak akan biarin lo struggle sendirian lagi."

"Kalo gue dikasih kesempatan ketemu lo lagi, gue gak akan ragu lagi. Dan gak buang-buang waktu lagi"

Byungchan menggeleng "harus ketemu"

"Harus"

Mata Byungchan yang sedari tadi bertemu tatap dengan Seungwoo entah mengapa sekarang menjadi punya efek magnetik. Keduanya perlahan mengikis dinginnya angin malam diatara mereka. Tanpa memutus pandangan, bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka perlahan memejamkan mata. Lalu Seungwoo memulai memberi kecupan-kecupan kasih sayang sampai lumatan manis yang dibalas Byungchan dengan tak kalah manisnya. Mereka hanyut dalam ciuman penuh pemujaan atas satu sama lain yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari dinginnya angin dini hari yang membekukan. Sampai satu-satunya yang punya napas disana kehabisan napasnya. Seungwoo yang pertama kali membuka matanya. Dan melihat senyum yang paling ia suka dari bibir Byungchan.

"I love you, Choi Byungchan"

Tepat saat mulut Seungwoo mengatup, tangan Seungwoo merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir diatara tangannya dan pipi Byungchan. Seungwoo sampai terperanjat saking terkejutnya melihat darah mengalir dari kepala byungchan. Wajah Byungchan juga berubah penuh luka dan baju Byungchan yang koyak dimana-mana.

"Byungchan ke-kepala lo... muka lo... Byungchan!" Seungwoo membingkai wajah Byungchan yang sekarang bisa ia rasakan tapi luka memenuhi sekujur tubuh Byungchan.

Byungchan melihat kerah tangannya yang penuh luka, lalu perlahan tangannya memudar.

"Woo... i think the time is up. So, I love you too Han Seungwoo. Thank you... so much"

Byungchan tersenyum. Senyuman itu menjadi senyuman terakhirnya. Perlahan Byungchan menghilang ke dalam pelukkan cahaya terang yang menyinari tubuhnya. Dan dalam sekejap Byungchan hilang dari pandangan Seungwoo. Tangannya hanya menggapai-gapai angin kosong di depannya. Sekarang hanya ada dirinya di taman ini di temani kesunyian malam yang menyakitkan.

"CHOI BYUNGCHAN!!"

Seungwoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan keringat yang bercucuran, ia langsung mendudukan dirinya sambil terengah-engah.

"Seungwoo! Lo udah bangun? Syukur deh. Gua kabarin chan ya"

Seungwoo mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Ini kamar kosnya tidak ada yang berubah. Kasur, karpet, meja kecil penuh koleksi snoopy. Semua masih ada pada tempatnya.

"Sik, sekarang hari apa?"

"Hah? Hari senin?"

Seungwoo bernapas lega. Ia pasti bermimpi aneh-aneh karena terlalu kesenangan bisa membonceng Byungchan semalam.

"Lah anjir tadi gue skip kelas pak tono dong?"

"Gak lo doang, tapi lo, gue sama chan. Kita semua bolos kelas pak tono".

"Ngapain lo bedua ikut bolos. Kan gue yang ketiduran"

Seungsik menghela napasnya kasar sebelum menjawab. "Woo lo gak inget kemaren malem lo kemana?"

"Rapatkan, terus pulangnya nganter Byungchan ke kosan temennya"

Seungsik membelalakan matanya ketika nama itu disebut. Kepalan tangannya mengeras. Seungsik mencoba ngenyiapkan hatinya untuk segala macam kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Tapi Woo, dia udah meninggal seminggu yang lalu"

Rasanya sepeti tersambar petir disiang bolong. Semuah mimpi indah sampai mimpi terburuknya ternyata bukan mimpi. Itu semua adalah kenyataan yang ia jalanin seminggu yang lalu. Itu artinya dunia Seungwoo benar-benar hancur sekarang. Tidak ada lagi kata penolakan berupa mimpi. Ini semua adalah kenyataan yang harus Seungwoo telan bulat-bulat.

"Kenapa lo gak bilang dari awal sik? Kenapa?!"

"Gimana gue mau bilang Woo?, seminggu belakangan lo malah keliatan seneng. Gimana bisa gue bilang pas lo lagi seneng-seneng nya sampe lo bahkan lebih seneng dari Seungwoo biasanya? Harusnya gue yang tanya lo sekarang. Kenapa bisa lo hipotermia sendirian di puncak sampe gak sadar 2 hari dan orang-orang sana bawa lo ke orang pinter?"

Seungsik menarik napasnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Seungsik tau. Seungwoo belum stabil sekarang. Tapi begitu banyak yang perlu Seungsik khawatir soal Seungwoo. Apalagi tentang Byungchan.

"Sik, gue pengen sendiri"

"Tapi Woo lo belom makan"

"Gue bilang gue lagi pengen sendiri!"

Seungsik akhirnya bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Tapi sebelum menutup pintu ia berhenti.  
"Tolong pikirin diri lo juga Woo" lalu Seungsik hilang berbarengan dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar kos Seungwoo.

Perlahan lelehan air mata turun kepipi Seungwoo. Ia mengusak wajahnya kasar dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengeluarkan rasa sesak di dadanya. Namun sekeras apapun ia berteriak atau sekeras apapun ia menjambak rambutnya rasa sakit dan kekosongan di dadanya tidak akan bisa hilang.

* * *

"Han Seungwoo, Han Seungwoo tidak hadir?"

"Tidak pak"

"Alfa ya"

"Sik? Seungwoo kemana sih? Kok udah seminggu gak pernah masuk?"

Seungsik hanya bisa menggeleng "gak tau"

Seungsik melirik ke arah Chan yang ada disebelahnya. Dan Chan tau sulit bagi Seungsik untuk berbohong. Maka ia berikan sebuah usapan di bahu Seungsik. Menguatkan. Asal untuk kebaikan Seungwoo, Seungsik akan melakukanya.

* * *

Setelah seminggu mengurung dirinya dengan hanya berdiam di kamar kosnya. Hari ini, Seungwoo memantapkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi tempat tinggal Byungchan yang baru. Ia hanya membawa sebuket bunga dan doa sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah menaiki banyak anak tangga. Sungwoo akhirnya sampai di depan batu bertuliskan nama Choi Byungchan beserta tanggal lahir dan juga tanggal ia pergi. Seungwoo tersenyum pahit mengigat saat dimana Byungchan membalas kata cintanya yang bersamaan dengan hilangnya ia kedalam pelukan cahaya.

Seungwoo menaruh buket bunganya dibawah batu hitam itu. Lalu menekuk kedua kakinya untuk duduk dan mengirimkan banyak doa baik untuk Byungchan. Walau sudah mencoba mengiklas kan Byungchan selama seminggu ini, ketika di hadapkan dengan pusarannya Seungwoo tetap tidak bisa mengendalikan tangis. Tangisannya kembali pecah sampai ia tidak kuat lagi menahan beban dirinya dan menangis tertunduk di depan batu Byungchan. Bermandikan air mata dan penyesalan.

_"can i hug him?"_  
Byungchan yang berdiri sejauh sepuluh langkah dari Seungwoo mendapat gelengan dari suara di otaknya yang sekarang berbentuk bayangan hitam yang berjubah.

_"Can I say to him 'every things will be okay?"_

Bayangan hitam itu kembali menggeleng.

Dan hanya ini satu-satunya permintaan Byungchan yang dikabulkan, memandangi sosok Seungwoo yang sedang menangis sesegukan di depan pusarannya. Dihari terakhirnya bisa menemui Seungwoo di kehidupannya kali ini.

* * *

Senyum Seungwoo tidak bisa ditahan jika mengingat-ingat masa itu. Masa paling bahagia dalam hidupnya dan masa-masa paling menyakitkan pula dalam hidupnya. Tanpa disadari air mata mengalir di pipi Seungwoo tapi dengan cepat Seungwoo menghapusnya, tidak mau kalau sampai Byungchan melihatnya menangis. Seungwoo mau Byungchan melihatnya tersenyum bahagia.

Seungwoo pun menurunkan badannya untuk menaruh buket bunga yang ia bawa kedepan batu bertuliskan nama Byungchan lalu mendudukan dirinya untuk memanjatkan segala doa baik untuk Byungchan.

"Byungchan, judul kakak udah di acc. Semester depan udah bisa nyusun skripsi. Makasih banyak ya Chan. Oh iya minggu kemarin kakak akhirnya bisa main kerumah kamu. Ibu kamu baik banget bolehin kakak liat lemari penuh snoopy kamu. Beneran banyak banget ya, kamu keren banget bisa ngumpulin sebanyak itu. Oh iya mau tau gak aku bilang apa pas dateng kerumah kamu? Aku bilang, aku pacar kamu. Makanya boleh masuk. Makasih ya chan free pass nya. Sekarang keinginan kamu mau kasih liat aku koleksi snoopy udah kesampean".

Seungwoo mengusap batu Byungchan dengan sayang dan merapihkan tatananan buket bunga yang sedikit kacau karena kencangnya tiupan angin.

"I love you, Choi Byungchan"

"See you. When I see you"

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih semua yang sudah luangin waktunya buat baca sampai habis🖤 semoga worth to read ya.
> 
> Dan makasih banyak prompter, untuk prompt nya. Dan aku minta maaf juga kalau output nya tidak sesuai yang di harapkan atau bahkan melenceng dari prompt.
> 
> And last but not least, If you feel this fict is worth to read or bring you joy, let me know!  
> and if there is lack of information or you feel something wrong about this fict, you can tell me too!
> 
> Once again, thank you all. Keep healthy and stay hydrated🖤


End file.
